Fight For Love
by edwardluver1721
Summary: Bella has been in love with Jake her entire life but he has never looked towards her for love that is until around her 17th birthday that it seems like he is finally looking at her but Tanya catches his eye. Bella HAS to get Jake back before her 18th birthday but how? she's always been his "little sister" how can she make him see her as a girl? That's where Edward comes in.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my new story and it's been told before but this is my spin on it hope you guys like it. I won't have an update schedule because I write when I get inspired… I do have the first 3 chapters written already so I might post them now I don't know….. Anyway please leave a review and tell me if you like thanks!

Hello my name is Isabella Swan and this is my story. You might call some of my decisions stupid and I agree with you some of them are, but I'm also only a 17 year old high school student and even though I may consider myself mature in many areas of life when it comes to love I'm just as stupid as everyone else. But I must digress because I'm already making excuses for myself without telling what it is that happened.

I guess I should start from the beginning. I am the heiress to the Swan fortune. I travelled with my parents around the world until I started kindergarten. Then they decided that they wanted me to go to school so that I could have a normal childhood. They decided to settle down in Forks Washington because they said "nothing ever happens in Forks".

They had lived here during the 8th month pregnancy because the doctor had said she shouldn't travel. He didn't know what he was asking both my parents literally _couldn't _stay in one place for too long in _one _single place. It was like a compulsion they _had _to keep moving, but for me they tried.

It was here in Forks that they met William and Sarah Black, another pregnant couple.

Fate my mother calls it. They became fast friends in those months and both gave birth literally one week from each other. Jake was born first then me. My parents were visiting Mrs. Black when my mom went into labor; she says that she had just seen him when her water broke. She says that Jacob's presence caused me to want to be born.

I was born and a couple of weeks later my parents decided that enough was enough and it was time to move on to the next place with the Black family of course. Like I mentioned before we travelled until both Jake and I started kindergarten. We both were very excited but Jake was even more so because this was the first time he would be around other boys, let's just say that they thought we didn't need anyone else. Our parents are convinced that we are destined to be together. Too many coincidences they say so they betrothed us to one another at the young age of 2. The probably would've done it sooner but they probably didn't know how to approach the subject...with each other.

They stayed with us up until we were both 11 years old then they sat us down and explained to us that they couldn't stay any longer but that we would be staying behind in Forks since we had so many friends and had to finish school. They begged us to understand that they couldn't stay and that they would visit often.

They _did _visit and called and video chatted with us both very much present in our lives but it wasn't the same.

Jacob realized his new found freedom for once in his life he didn't have to be with me 24/7. He could hang out with other boys and play the games boys played instead of playing with me. He didn't abandon me completely he still hung out with me though not as much. As we grew up those boys he preferred became girls he was dating. It wasn't anything serious since we both knew we would end up together. It's natural I guess to want to be with girls, but I just wish he would've turned towards me for that company but all those reminders about our destiny turned to nagging for Jake along the way.

Sure he cared about me but more in a sister/friend way and I never could figure out a way to get out of that zone. I could never figure out how to get him to see me as a girl.

If you haven't figured it out already I'm in love with Jacob. Our mothers' "nagging" worked on me. I was never really worried about his girlfriends I knew they wouldn't last, but I guess it was around my 15th birthday that I started to care and slightly worry about how our marriage would be like if he didn't love me. Would he divorce me or would he even marry me in the first place.

I _did _want to be with him for the rest of my life. I had to get him to fall in love with me but nothing I did worked until finally a couple of months after our 17th birthday that he finally turned towards me. I was finally going to get him everything was finally going well for me that's until Tanya caught Jacob's eye. It was love at first sight he says. Bulshit! It was more like lust at first sight. It hurt more than I would've thought, after all the others, way more.

"Our" friends had all sided with him. That hurt, why even my best friend Leah sided with him. They _all _accepted her. I was bitter and hurt so when I heard about Mike and Tyler's party I decided to go get drunk and decide what to do next. I may have drunk more then I should've but when I figured out my plan I _had_ to drink more to have some courage.

You see to get Jacob back I had to join Edward's gang more importantly I had to become Edward's girl…

"Hey" I said tapping the back of Edward's shoulder.

"I need to talk to you" I slurred

"Well well well if it isn't Ms. Izzy" he says as he turns around.

"Now what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Are you being sarcastic with me? Whatever I don't care I need to talk to you… alone" I say looking around at his friends.

He looks at his friends.

"It's alright guys you can leave us alone I don't think Ms. Izzy here can harm me" he says laughing.

They all laugh with him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asks once they're gone. "What could we _possibly_ have to talk about"

He turns back around, in his original position, and takes a swig from his beer. I go and take the empty seat beside him.

"Tanya and Jacob" I respond.

That stops him mid swig.

"What about them?"

"I want Jake back and I assume you want Tanya back right?"

"Wrong! I don't want her back that's why I broke up with her"

"Yeah I'm sure that's why you're sitting here all alone and she's with…" I couldn't say it not out loud it hurt too much,

"You aren't going to cry on me are you?"

"No" I say dabbing away at the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Good" is all he says and it stays quiet for a long time.

"Let's say I wanted to help you out what did you have in mind? Pretend to date?" he says laughing

I stay quiet.

"Oh shit that's your plan isn't it?"

Again I remain quiet.

"Oh come on you can't be serious? That will never work! This isn't a movie _princess_."

I didn't like the way he was talking to me and the way he said "princess" rubbed me the wrong way.

"Look I need to date someone to make him see me as a….woman." god it was so humiliating saying this especially to someone like Edward. "He already loves me he just needs to see me as a girl"

"And dating me would do that? Why don't you just date someone else? You're one of Forks' most eligible bachelorettes"

"I'm not sure I can trust anyone else"

"But you trust me?" he asks skeptically.

"No not really but I wouldn't have to lie to you about my feelings and since we have a common goal I know you'll work just as hard and won't blab about it later"

"Common goal? What's that?" he asks confused

"Are you stupid? Getting back our exes of course"

He laughs

"I said I didn't want Tanya back didn't you hear?"

I opened my mouth to protest but before I could say anything he continues "we were talking about a hypothetical situation. I said_ if _I wanted to help you"

"But but you _have_ to help me! You practically owe me! If you had kept Tanya then Jake would be with me" I say and then grab his beer and take a drink from it.

"I don't owe you anything and about the whole Jacob thing well honestly sooner or later he would've found someone else and broken up with you because he doesn't love you" he says taking his beer back .

"Yes he does" I say in a kind of childish voice and take his beer again and taking another drink. "Just not as a girl he would date but as a little sister."

"Ok so you want him to see you've grown up fuck there are better ways to do that girl put on a mini skirt and a revealing top and that will do just fine." He says

"First of all I'm not a slut and second I want him to FALL IN LOVE with me"

"Iz it seems that for all you say you know Jacob you still don't know or realize that he doesn't want 'love' right now he wants sex"

"He isn't like you and he_ has_ to fall in love with me before…" before we turn 18 or else we'll both be miserable.

"Besides" he says taking back his beer "I can see why being with a stud like me would help_ you _but what do I get from it? I don't want Tanya back so…."

"What do you get? You get to be with me, you said so yourself I'm one of Forks' most eligible bachelorettes"

He laughs

A throat clears behind us.

"It's ok Jimmy you can come forward" he says without turning back.

"I thought I'd bring you guys a new beer since you're sharing and that one must be pretty empty….uh here should I bring another one…?"

"No this one will do. Thanks Jimmy"

Jimmy turns and leaves without another word.

"So where were we? Oh yeah you want to be my girl. Izzy you don't know what you're doing you're drunk"

"I'm not…ok yeah I_ am_ drunk but I made this decision _before_ I was drunk. I just needed liquid courage"

I take the new bottle, which Jimmy was kind enough to open, and take a drink.

"Look Isabella I don't think you realize what it is you're asking"

"Yes I do! That's why I needed the liquid courage" I interrupt.

"So you're prepared to sleep with me?" he asking looking directly into my eyes.

"I'm determined to be your girl and I will do anything to get you"

"Wow I'd be flattered if I didn't know your reasoning."

"Cut the crap Edward are you going do it or not?"

"What are you going to do if I say no?" he asks

"I don't know go look for someone else I guess"

He doesn't say anything.

"Am I really that unattractive that you don't want to sleep with me?" I say beginning to cry.

Was I really that undesirable?

"It's not that I just want to make sure you're sure. I don't want you to regret it later"

"I won't. I _have _to get Jacob back and this will get him back for me I'm sure"

He takes a deep breath

"Ok let's go"

I look up at him "really?"

"Yeah let's go?"

He helps me up and we walk to his friends. The beers are really getting to me now. He's practically carrying me.

"Tony my Keys" he orders.

I lean towards him.

"Isabella and I are going to take a ride alone. You guys can leave whenever you want. I'll talk to you guys later."

We turn and head to the front door.

"Where are we going exactly?"

He laughs

"Have you forgotten already?"

"No I'm just curious where you're taking me to you know"

"How about your house? You do live alone after all"

I nod

The ride there is quiet and fast.

"Come on" he says as he helps me out of the car.

"Where are your keys?"

I hand him my bag. It takes him a couple of seconds but he manages to find them.

"Nobody will be here right?" he asks

"Nope" I say popping the "p" I relocated them to Jacob's house for the weekend.

"Ok. Where's your room?" he asks

After that my memory goes a bit fuzzy but I remember us getting to my room. He started kissing my neck and I somehow ended up in the bed and after that everything goes completely blank.

This is the way I will tell my story if you don't like it don't read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello in decided to upload the chapters that are finished. Please forgive any errors

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

"Aah" I groaned.

I had a splitting headache

"Hear take these" a voice says.

I stiffen that wasn't Jake.

It takes me a second to recognize Edward's voice and another second to remember what had happened last night.

"Isabella? Are you alright?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah" I say in hoarse voice

I open my eyes and saw him standing in front of me.

I took the cup of water and the pills he offered.

He chuckled

"Good you had me worried for a second there"

It was awkwardly quiet for a second.

What had happened after I blacked out? Had he? Surely not right? That would be practically rape! But I had wanted to….

"What happened after….? Did we?" I couldn't bring myself to say it but I had to know.

"Yes" he responds in a cold emotionless voice.

Oh god! Oh my god Jake I'm sorry for betraying you like this!

"I figured it was better this way. The first time is always painful and this way…you won't have that memory. Besides since you don't remember you can always pretend the next time is your first time" he says

"No I can't pretend because I will always know it's not and besides since I'm going out with you everyone will know I slept with you. You have a certain reputation of always sleeping with your girlfriends."

"You're right I do"

Things go quiet again.

"So now that I'm in your gang"

"No" he says laughing "you applied for the "girlfriend" position not for a place in my gang you would have to sleep with 4 other guys to be in the gang"

I gulp

Whatever I don't care I had Edward now.

"Ok so I'm your girlfriend now what are we going to do? What's going to be our story?"

"I thought you had everything planned out?" he asks a bit confused

"Just the general idea not the fine details"

"What exactly do you have?"

"Well we would show up on Monday together and you would kiss me, and I mean a REAL kiss, we would continue the charade until Jake realized he loved me"

"So we would act all lovey dovey huh? I don't do lovey dovey"

"Maybe if you did Tanya would've stayed" I mumble

"Hey!"

"Sorry" I mumble

He comes and sits at the edge of the bed I bring up my knees and hug them.

"We have to make people believe we're in love though so could you maybe…"

"You're right…we'll probably have to kiss a lot….I guess I can agree to hold your hand"

"Gee thanks" I mutter dryly

Was it really that much of a chore?

He chuckles.

"BUT I refuse to be one of those idoits who take their girl to every class oh and before you even think about it my name is 'Edward' not 'Eddie' or any other stupid nickname you can think of"

I nod

"Umm while we're on the subject of names can you not call me Isabella I hate it"

"What should I call you then? Because I refuse to call you 'Izzy' it's childish and idiotic and all my friends know that I think it's stupid so they would know something was up"

It's quiet for a couple of minutes while we both think of a new nickname.

"Got it" he says "'Bella' how about that?"

"Bella" I repeat

It does sound good I actually kinda prefer it to 'Izzy' already.

"Yeah it's ok" I say

"So how exactly are we going to make people believe we're in LOVE. It's going to seem like it was just out of nowhere"

"Well everyone believes we're heartbroken right?"

I nod

"And I'll say that about half the people at the party saw us together, talking sharing a beer and us leaving together"

Oookay?

"Now that half will convert to the entire school by Monday morning"

He did have a point there were a lot of gossipers at our school and the fact that he took me home people will assume we had sex; again Edward's reputation would work in our favor but…

"Ok so people will know we slept together so what? They'll think we're fuck buddies at most" I say

This will seriously damage my image…I hope Jake isn't too disappointed and that he forgives me and takes me back.

"Didn't you say we would kiss in front of the school, in front of everybody? We'll 'demonstrate our love' with that kiss" he says laughing

"It seems like too much pressure to put on a kiss" I say

"Bella are you doubting my kissing expertise?" he smiles wickedly "maybe we should practice?"

I quickly scoot away and clear my throat.

"That won't be necessary. Besides that wasn't the point"

"Yeah I know" he interrupts sounding serious all of a sudden.

"And don't worry there's no way they'll believe us right off the bat but we'll give them a good show and they'll believe us eventually. If we do it right it won't take long"

"Ok so outsiders don't really matter but what about your friends? Won't they be suspicious?"

"Bella they'll believe what I tell them to because I'm their boss."

"Oh wait their boss?"

He clears his throat.

"Let's just say I'm not one of those rebels without a cause"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Being with me?" he pauses and contemplates it for a second "maybe but if you still want to continue on with the plan don't worry I'll protect you. I'll keep you from dangerous people"

I gulp

"Do you wanna back out?" he asks when I don't respond.

"No" I say shaking my head "I already sl…came all this way I won't back out now. I need to get Jacob back"

"Wow Jacob must be some guy if you're willing to do all this just to get him back"

"He is"

"Alright then I guess that's that it right?"

"Yeah oh wait no actually…uh well you see um…"

"Just spit it out Bella" he says impatiently

"I uh have noticed that uh the girls in your group uh dress a certain way so I uh"

"Dress how you normally do. If you change too suddenly it might backfire besides I'm supposed to have fallen in love with you right? Well that was the girl I was talking to on Friday and that includes the clothes"

"But what about Jacob? How is he going to see me differently if"

"It has to be slow or you're going to look like a rebellious little girl. If you want you can dress a BIT more sexily and I mean a BIT Bella alright?"

"Mhm"

"Ok then I'm leaving and don't worry I'll keep a low profile so people will believe I'm still with you it'll make our story more believable if we spend the whole weekend together you know"

After he leaves I'm finally able to breakdown. I sob for hours and then when I have no more tears left to cry I try to wash away the filth I feel by taking a shower but after 3 hours I give up.

_You have to pull yourself together Isabella this is what you wanted! You knew it was going to happen!_

YES I answer the voice in my head but not like this! This feels like….RAPE!

_At least you don't have the memory of it. This way is better. He actually did you a favor._

A FAVOR?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE

_YOU WANTED TO SLEEP WITH HIM REMEMBER? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PRACTICALLY BEGGED HIM TO SLEEP WITH YOU! _

I had to stop arguing with myself. I had to get over this I would be hugging him and kissing him and touching him and he would have to do the same he would have his hands all over me


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the 3rd chapter….

"So what do you think?" I ask nervously

We were currently in front of my house and Edward was checking out my outfit to make sure it just the right level of sexiness.

"Hmm well…honestly I think you under did it. Why don't you unbutton one more button let your hair down and…never mind that's perfect"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive remember baby steps"

We get into his car and head for school.

I take a deep breath.

Come on Izz Bella don't be a coward.

"Um Edward I uh have uh something to say"

"…."

"Ok what is it?" he asks when I don't continue.

"Well you see I was thinking over the weekend and there's something I forgot to say" I pause.

_Come on Bella get it over with_.

"I know you're probably gonna laugh in my face but I HAVE to say it or else it'll nag at me. Edward you can't fall in love with me"

It's quiet for like 5 seconds before his laughter breaks out.

I knew it.

"Oh please Bella you" he laughs "you actually" he laughs again "you actually think that I" he laughs again

"Don't flatter yourself Bella you aren't my type so don't worry but you can't fall in love with me either" he says seriously

"Don't worry, it won't happen" I say irritated.

"Really? And why are you so sure?"

"Because…" I couldn't tell him the truth he would laugh at me again "For a lot of reasons"

"Really?"

"Yes" I say in a final tone.

It's quiet for the rest of the ride.

"Ok so we're about to go into the school parking lot, which by now is full of students, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes" I say

"Ok so remember you're now in love with me"

"Got it. Let the show begin" I say

He gets out of the car and comes over and opens my door.

Wow he can be chivalrous. I'm surprised.

"I did a quick scan of the lot" he says stroking my cheek while looking into my eyes.

_Wow he's good. _

I do the same and look into his eyes as well.

_Wow they're so green._

"Damn you _are _good aren't you?" he says impressed.

I just smile wider.

"Anyway as I was saying" he continues to stroke my cheek and his eyes go down to my lips I follow his example and look at his. "There seem to be a lot of people present and don't you dare look. Plus your friends have an excellent view" he smiles and licks his lips and looks back up to my eyes "shall we give them a good show?" he asks smiling wickedly

"Lets" I say nervously

"Get ready" he says leaning in.

He proceeds to give me one of the hottest kisses I have ever had and if I could see it I'm sure it would be one of the hottest I have ever seen.

I have to make myself shut off my mind so I don't push him off of me. I force myself to move my lips against his and I can almost loose myself and forget. Almost.

He pushes his tongue into my mouth and grabs my wait and pushes me against him.

I hear wolf whistles close by.

Guess Edward's gang just joined us because no one else would dare.

After a couple more seconds he pulls away.

I have to admit that though I was slightly repulsed it was also a _very_ good kiss.

It takes me a second to realize it's dead silent. They're all shocked a couple even have their mouths open.

"You can all close your mouths now" Edward says in a cheery tone.

"Ed…Edward wh..what are you doing with little Ms. Popular?" a guy asks

I look down mainly because I'm scared but I figure it's also good for show. I look embarrassed and like the shy girlfriend.

"I'm only going to say this once. Her name is Bella" he says in a scarily serious tone. "And she's my girlfriend" he says grabbing my hand.

I finally dare to look up and I see that some of them are still in shock.

Should I say something?

"Hi" I say nervously

"You aren't serious are you?" says a tall blonde with blue eyes.

_Rosalie._

I gulp.

She's one of the scariest girls in his gang. When Tanya left it was quickly rumored that it was Rosalie who had taken her position in the gang and in his bed.

I didn't like the way she was looking at me like I was an insect.

I tried to hide behind Edward but he pushed me forward.

"I'm very serious Rose Bella is now my girlfriend"

"Is this where you've been all weekend? With _her_" she asks raising an eyebrow

She chuckles

"I can't believe you're letting you're letting your dick cloud your judgment. You can't honestly believe that _Bella_ has what it takes to be your queen"

"No Bella will only be my girlfriend"

He turns me towards him and caresses my cheek.

I lean in as an excuse to close my eyes and shut everyone away at least for a little while.

"I don't want anything to happen to her" he says and looks into my eyes for a minute before turning back to Rose.

"And that's all the explanation you get got it!" and without further a due he turns us and we head towards the school entrance.

Unlike with his gang as soon as we walked into the building, hand in hand, the whole student body started buzzing.

"omg I can't believe it! Edward and Bella? What? Where? When?"

"At Mike and Tyler's party. I heard they were drinking together and were bring all cozy and shit"

"Yeah and afterwards someone saw them leaving together"

"I thought Bella was still in love with Jake?"

"Yeah and what about Tanya? I thought Edward was still hurting over her?"

"Wait you don't think Edward left Tanya for her do you?"

"I thought it was Tanya who left him?"

"Is it just me or does Bella look hotter?"

"Huh? Yeah I think she does"

_You THINK?! I knew I shouldn't have listened to Edward my change should have been drastic._

"Oh my god did you see the way he kissed her outside? Clearly he was marking his territory"

"omg they make such a cute couple!"

"Damn never knew Bella was THAT hot!"

"Ssh you better not let Edward hear you talking like that, he doesn't like guys looking at his girl"  
"here we are Bella" Edward says pulling me from the gossip.

I smile at him

"Thanks Edward" I say

"You don't have to thank me it's my pleasure" he says in a low voice leaning in "I'm going to kiss you" he says even quieter since his gang is behind us.

He leans in and gives me another smoldering hot kiss.

"See you after class" he says caressing my cheek

Wow for someone who doesn't do lovey dovey he sure is doing a good job at it.

During class I got a lot of people looking at me but none of them say "hi" or even wave not even my best friend, who's in this class with me. It hurts even though she betrayed me first by accepting Tanya it hurts that she doesn't talk to me now, doesn't even look my way. It's like she's pissed at me for being with Edward how is that fair?

_Maybe she's just shocked. _

Yeah that's it once she gets over it she'll come and talk to you. She'll want to know the details of course but I'll just give her what Edward and I discussed the less detailed the better. I hope she recovers soon I really need a friend right now.

Edward picks me up from every class and takes me to the next one. I ask him about it at lunch since he said he wouldn't do it. He responds by saying that he thought it over during the weekend, and by the smile and laughter he tries to suppress it's obvious he still remembers my idiotic statement this morning, and that he was only doing it for a week because every relationship had a honeymoon phase.

None of my friends had even tried to talk to me. It was now clear that they were mad at me for being with Edward. They barely even looked at me and when they did there was disdain and pity in their eyes. It was good I guess because Edward informed me that I wasn't allowed to talk to any of them I could have no outside friends.

"Tanya knows the rules so she probably told them maybe that's why they haven't tried to talk to you" he said softly

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" I ask

"Of course not. I'm just informing you of the rules so you don't get in trouble…with me. Every one of my guys knows them and I don't want them to try anything against you."

"Hmm sure sounds like you're trying to make me feel better. I appreciate it but even with the rules I thought they would try since I'm their friend and all guess I was wrong. They aren't my friends….not any of them not even….Jacob: I say trying to will the tears that are threatening to fall, away.

He takes my hand and gives me a gentle squeeze.

I knew it; he was trying to make me feel better.

I take a deep breath and force a smile on my face. I'm supposed to be happy after all I have "finally found true love".

"What about you have you had any luck?"

There was no need for us to keep quiet since we were sitting alone. His guys were sitting a couple of tables down and they made sure none of the tables immediately surrounding ours were occupied.

Besides we were sitting side by side; again part of the act. We were both surprisingly good. He only had to warn me when we kissed and we were fine.

"Luck? With what?" he asks confused

"With Tanya" I sigh

I don't know why but it took him another 2 minutes to get it.

"Ooooh yeah no. no luck what so ever, but that's to be expected once the shock wears off trust me it'll work. Jacob will come back to you" he says smiling.

"So you finally believe me when I say that he loves me?" I ask smiling a bit smugly.

"No I don't but I'm hoping for your sake that you're right otherwise I'm risking Tanya's wrath for nothing" he says laughing.

"But if this works won't you and Tanya be together? That is why you're helping me isn't it?" I ask confused

"Well yeah I uh want uh….what if even after everything Tanya doesn't want me back? We don't have the history you and Jake have. We've just been together for 2 years compared to your whole lives it seems like nothing, besides I'm fairly certain that I already annoyed Tanya to last her a lifetime so…." He trails off nervously.

"Maybe we could show Tanya you're a sweet and caring guy" I offer.

"But I'm not" he says

"Well…yeah…I guess you're not but"

"I'm not going to pretend anything I'm not Bella either she wants this or she doesn't"

If he wasn't going to put any effort then…

"By the way I'm breaking up with you" he says

"WHAT! WHY! I SWEAR EDWARD"

He covers my mouth

"Ssh will you be quiet" he hisses "I wasn't talking about right now. I meant in the future when you get Jacob back. Just tell me and we'll have a huge fight and then break up ok"

I nod

He takes a deep breath.

"Damn girl next time let me finish"

"I'm sorry you just scared me" I say in a quiet voice

"It's alright Bella" he says turning to me and smiling "Your future boyfriend just walked in what do you say and we give him a good show" he asks

"Umm" is all I say before he leans in and kisses me.

Thank god I wasn't _so_ caught off guard or else I might have pushed him off.

This kiss is just as passionate as the other 2 and when he pulls away I'm out of breath.

"Told you not to doubt my kissing expertise" he says smugly.

I playfully punch his arm show off.

He laughs

In the distance I hear a door bang.

"Guess he didn't like the show" Edward says

I look around and everyone is staring. But even with the brief look I took I know Jacob wasn't in the room anymore.

"Congratulations Ms. Swan Jacob Black is officially pissed off and maybe even jealous" he says chuckling

"How do you know?" I ask

"Well he already looked upset _before _I kissed you so I imagine that _after_ I did kiss you he wasn't that happy" he laughs


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own twilight….I know big shocker right?**

Lunch goes by without a cinch after that.

It isn't until we're heading to the last period that I remember something very important Jake and I have gym together.

"Oh my god!"

"What" he asks

"Jacob and I have gym together. What should I do? Should I talk to him….if he talks to me?" I ask

"Of course Bella. You talking to him is the whole point of this charade isn't it?" he asks quietly since his guys a few feet behind us.

They look an awful lot like bodyguards to me.

"But don't give in too easily. He'll probably ask you to leave me either today or tomorrow but I suggest you think about it before you say anything because you have to make sure he's asking as a guy who wants his girl back not as a guy who wants his friend or sister back"

I nod

I was so nervous about what Jacob would say if he talked to me that it took me longer than it should have to change into my gym clothes.

All my worrying was for nothing though because Jacob didn't come to class. I was extremely disappointed. I hardly paid attention in class which is why it was good that we were going over the rules to whatever sport we would play next.

Why isn't he here?

Why isn't he yelling at me for being with Edward?

Everyone thought Edward was dangerous so why isn't Jake here?

Have I ever had any real friends?

I thought that at least Jake was a real friend; that he at least cared but I was wrong I had never had any real friends and nobody cared what happened to me. I was utterly alone.

What am I going to do now? I was counting on the fact that Jake cared about me.

"Class dismissed" coach says

I go back to the locker room and change.

Again I'm not really paying attention to what I'm doing so when Edward asks me what's wrong I find myself surprise I'm already outside.

"Huh?"

"Why are you crying?" he asks somewhat impatiently.

I touch my cheek

When did I start crying?

"I…Ja"

"What have you done to her?" Jake yells in the distance.

I turn around.

Jake!

Edward pulls me to his side immediately and wraps a possessive hand around my waist holding me to his side. Restraining me there.

"First of all it's none of your business. Second I didn't do anything to her but even if I did it would be _our_ business, me and Bella's _only_"

"It _is_ my business because what happens to Izzy will always be my business because she's my…" he pauses and looks at me.

Your what Jake? What are you going to say? Could it be that you're about to say that I'm your

"Friend" Jake finishes

Friend? Well at least that's something right?

"Well _Bella_ doesn't need you anymore she has me now" he kisses that side of my head "and that's all she needs"

"Izzy can we talk for a second?" Jake says to me completely ignoring Edward

"No" Edward responds for me.

What is he doing? I thought he said it was vital Jake and I talked.

"I was talking to Izzy" Jake says irritated.

"And I said _Bella_ doesn't need you anymore and her name is _Bella_ not _Izzy_; she's not a little girl anymore"

"Come on Bella let's go" Edward says

We head towards the parking lot. I'm so stunned about what happened that I hardly notice anything around me.

"Izzy! Izzy!" I hear Jake yell after me.

I have to force myself not to look.

_I'm sorry Jake_

It isn't until we on our way home that I finally get the courage to ask him.

"What the hell was that Edward? I thought you said Jake and I _had_ to talk"

"Are all you rich kids stupid or something? Or is that just you and Jacob?"

"How dare you!"

"Were you not listening during lunch when I told you that you couldn't have any outside friends?"

"Yes but"

"Don't you know that everyone knows that I'm a possessive and jealous bastard?"

"Yes but"

"But nothing! The guys were right behind us Bella! It would look strange to them that I let my girlfriend talk to her friend; who she 'used to' have a crush on!"

"Oh"

"Oh" he mimics "look you can talk to him when it's just you two with no one else watching but when I'm around I won't let him anywhere near you understand?"

I nod

"He's probably going to come later today and it would be great if I was here that way I could kick him out; that way he would want to talk to you even more but I have to report back home so you're going to have to handle it. Talk to him for a couple of minutes tell him you love me and that he should leave you alone because you don't want any problems with me"

"Ok"

"Now get out"

I hadn't noticed we were already at my house.

"I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up and try not to mess up our plan"

"Ok" I say and get out of the car.

I'm barely out the door when he speeds away.

I guess Edward had a point but did he have to be so mean about it? I was just so happy that Jake cared that I forgot anything else.

"Welcome how Ms. Izzy would you like something? How was school?"

"I'm fine Gloria thank you" I say smiling "I don't need anything thanks, school was….good. And its Bella now Gloria please inform the rest of the staff that they should now address me as Bella"

If Jake came he would think it odd that my staff still called me "Izzy" and besides "Bella" sounds more grown up.

"Certainly Ms. Bella" she says somewhat surprised.

Get ready Gloria this is the least of the surprises.

"That's all Gloria you're dismissed"

She leaves without another word.

I go up to my room and think.

Jake cares, he might've been about to expose our secret which is HUGE.

Besides Jake I have no real friends but that's ok as long as I have him I don't need anyone else.

_I hope Jake realizes he loves me soon because it's going to be lonely without him._

My reputation has gone down the drain. My image is down the drain and I will surely be looked down upon for being with Edward but as long as Jake falls for me then its ok. Everything that happens is ok as long as I have Jake.

**~3hours Later~**

"Ms. Bella" Gloria says knocking.

"Yes Gloria" I say opening the door.

"Mr. Jacob is here"

I smile involuntarily

_He came_

I clear my throat and remove the smile from my face.

Edward said I could talk to him…I'm supposed to be in love with Edward and not wanting to have problems with him so I shouldn't be eager to talk to him…

"Tell him I'm not here"

Let's see if Edward is right…

"But I already told him you were here and he's waiting in the living room" she says in a surprised voice.

"Then tell him I don't want to talk to him" I say

"But"

"But nothing Gloria do as I say"

She leaves without a word.

_I'm sorry for doing this to you Gloria but I have to get Jake back._

A couple of minutes later Jacob comes barging into my room.

"Izzy we need to talk" he says

"I said I didn't want to talk to you Jacob!" I yell

I put on the stoniest face I can muster.

"I don't care what you want right now we need to talk!"

"Fine what do you want?"

"To talk to you" he says softly

"I can't Jake I'm with Edward now and he doesn't want me to talk to you." I say in a soft voice.

I could never be mad at him or be mean to him and I now realize that I don't have a right to be at the moment. We weren't together so technically he didn't betray me.

He smiles at my change of tone but frowns almost immediately at what I said.

"Why? You aren't in his gang I know that. I know you didn't sleep with 4 other guys heck! I doubt you slept with Edward in the first place"

It's incredibly hard to suppress a smile when I hear those words.

_Oh Jake! Thank you for thinking so highly of me but I did sleep with him. I'm sorry for betraying you. I always thought you would be my first. _

"But I did. We met at Mike and Tyler's party we got talking and then spent the entire weekend together."

"What Friday night? Iz I heard about Friday night I know you were drunk and that he was dragging you out the door! He took advantage of you Izzy!"

"No he didn't. I _wanted_ it. I was the one who went looking for _him_"

"Izzy you were drunk"

"Yes! I was but that doesn't mean I didn't want to sleep him."

"Why would you want to sleep with him? Last time I checked you weren't in love with him and I know you wouldn't sleep with someone you don't love"

"I never said we were in love the first time we slept together. Our first time together was because we both felt alone and unloved"

"See there you go you were vulnerable and he took advantage"

"What about all the other times?" I ask

"What other times?"

_Oh god please forgive me for this Jake and don't be mad at me._

"we spent the entire weekend together what do think we did" I say laughing " oh we talked and all but that wasn't what we did most of the time" I smirking

It's quiet for a full 5 minutes.

"How many times did you sleep with him?" he asks quietly

"That's none of your business" I say

"I guess not"

"Goodbye Jake please don't come back I don't want Edward to see you here and think….something that's not."

"He doesn't love you Izzy he's just using you. I know you don't believe me but….just know that when he tosses you to the curb like all the others you can always come back."

"You're wrong Edward isn't using me" we're both using each other. "I know it's hard for you to understand but Edward LOVES me and I LOVE HIM! I'm not a little girl anymore Jake I know you're worried about me but don't be I know when someone is using me and I can protect myself if need be. Now please leave I don't want any problems with Edward please"

"Ok I'll leave but remember I'll always be here and when you're done you can come back" and with that he turns around and leaves.

I drop to ground and cry.

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Jake! Please! _

**Hours later**

"So did he go?" Edward asks

We were on the phone.

"Yes he did 3 hours later"

He laughs

"I knew it! So how did it go?"

"It went good I think. He thinks you took advantage of me Friday night but don't worry I took care of it" I took a deep breath "ok don't be mad at me ok but I told Jake we slept multiple times don't worry though I didn't give an exact number. That's the only way I could convince him to believe me. Maybe now he'll see me as a girl." I said sadly.

"it's alright Bella you made the right decision although….it might be harder now for him to take you back….on a brighter note I think that him not believing you has more to do with the fact that he refuses to believe that you slept with someone other than him."

"Really You think so?" I ask hopefully

"Yeah! Hey look I have to go but don't worry Jake will definitely take you back see you tomorrow"

He hangs up before I can respond.

Was Edward trying to make me feel better again?

**Ok so here's the next chapter I'm kind of iffy on it but….. tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5 hope you guys like it!

_Knock knock_

"Ms. Bella a Mr. Edward is here. He says he's here to pick you up."

"Thanks Gloria tell him I'll be right out."

I gave myself a once over for the last time before heading out. I got to the living room and he wasn't there.

_Weird….._

Gloria didn't you say Edward was here?" I ask/yell

"Yes he's outside" she says coming into the room.

"Didn't he want to come inside?"

"Uh" Gloria says looking guilty

_No she couldn't have._

"I'm sorry Ms. Bella but he looks like a good for nothing scoundrel so I didn't offer him to come in. You shouldn't be associating with those types of people Ms. Bella"

"Gloria!" I admonish "That's my boyfriend you're talking about! I don't want a repeat of this ok? Next time he comes here you'll treat him like a guest. How you were taught!"

"But…but.."

I raise an eyebrow

She takes a deep breath

"Yes Ms. Bella"

I head towards the door. Oh god Edward looks angry.

"I'm so sorry Edward Gloria shouldn't have"

"About what? The way your maid treated me? Don't sweat it"

"I promise it won't happen again"

"Whatever"

"How do I look" I ask nervously.

He looks at me up and down.

"Good…you aren't going to ask me that every morning are you?"

"Can't I"

How the hell would I know if what I was wearing was good if he didn't tell me!

He laughs

"You've got to have more confidence in yourself Bella. As long as you look and feel beautiful then whatever you're wearing is ok."

"But what about the girls in your group they wear a certain type of clothing"

"Screw them and everyone else what matters is you"

"Thanks" I say

He isn't so bad…

"Come on get in and let's go"

"Did you get in trouble?" I ask getting in "with your parents I mean"

"None of your business" he says suddenly angry again.

"I was just asking" I say in a quiet voice.

Never mind what I said before he's mean.

"Yeah you're right I'm sorry Bella it's just a touchy subject. I'm still pissed for getting chewed out by my dad yesterday but that's not your fault"

"It's ok"

"No it's not and once again I'm sorry."

"It must be nice"

"What getting in trouble?" he asks looking at me like I'm crazy.

"No" I say smiling sadly "not really but having your parents there when you get home….it must be nice. Don't get me wrong I know my parents care and they're very present in my life but I just wish that"

"They were around more. That they showed that they cared" Edward finished for me. "I've always wondered about that. If you were really so ok about your parents not being around. It sounds so cool on the surface but when you have to live it day in day out _alone_ it really gets to you doesn't? The loneliness I mean"

I smile

"I've learned to live with it but yeah sometimes it is too much but luckily I ….have or had, I don't really know right now, but Jake always knew how to make things better maybe because he lives it himself"

"You guys have been friends your entire lives Bella you won't lose him, at least as a friend, just because of this" Edward assures me.

"Yeah I guess."

"I'm sorry you got in trouble because of me" I say remorsefully

"It's not your fault I knew better."

"We're almost there so put on your happy face" he says after a few minutes.

I put a smile on my face and try to forget all the sad thoughts going on in my head.

Once we park Edward gets out of the car and opens my door.

"Thank you"

"My pleasure" he says before leaning in "I'm going to kiss you" he says quietly when his face is just a couple of inches from my face.

We kiss for literally 5 minutes.

"Oh will you 2 get a room" says someone from behind Edward.

Edward pulls away and puts an arm around me.

"Shut up Riley"

"Yes sir!" Riley says giving him a mock salute.

Everyone laughs.

"Edward we need to talk about James" says Felix

Everyone's laughter dies down immediately and Edward is angry all of a sudden.

"Not _now_ Felix" he hisses

"But" Felix Protests.

"I said not now!"

Edward's so loud and angry that he makes us all jump.

"Come on Bella let's get you to class ok" Edward says softly.

Even though he talked to me softly I can tell he's still angry and tense.

I just nod.

We all turn and head towards the entrance. And when I say all I mean _all _of us. The gang never separates from Edward never.

Just like yesterday as soon as we enter the building the whole school starts buzzing.

"Hey there's Bella did you hear what happened yesterday after school?"

"What happened?"

"Jake just wanted to talk to her you know probably know if she was ok but she completely ignored him ungrateful bi…friend. Poor Jake was just worried"

"Wait she ignored Jake? Really?"

"I know big shocker right"

"Guess she really cares about Edward"

I smiled.

They were so easily fooled how could they believe so fast that I had forgotten about Jake?

"I say she's using Edward"

How did Edward end up the victim?

"Here we are Ms. Wilson's English class" Edward announces "I don't know how you do it Bella, I can hardly think right now."

"You're such a liar"

"Ok yeah you're right I am but _fuck_ I couldn't do English right now"

He leans in.

"I'm going to kiss you" he whispers when he's inches from my face.

Our lips move in sync. Is it just me or is it getting easier to kiss Edward?

He pulls away.

"Wait" I say wrapping my arms around his neck holding him close.

"What" he whispers.

"How did you end up the victim and I the bad guy" I ask

Had he been spreading rumors or something?

"What?" he asks confused

"There were some girls talking and one of them said they thought I was using you"

Edward laughs out loud.

I let go of him.

I should've known…well at least it served to relieve the tension…

"I have no clue how that happened but that shit's hilarious" he says loudly

"Yeah it is" I mutter

As if my image wasn't bad enough.

"Don't worry Bella that person's stupid" he says quietly "don't listen to rumors they'll make you miserable. You'll never be able to please everyone."

"I know and I'll try but I can't help it though I want to know if our plan is working" I whisper

"It's working" he whispers "Ja…he went didn't he? About the rest of them screw them."

"See you" he says louder.

"Bye"

I turn and go into class.

I try to listen to Edward and ignore others but it's not so easy when they say it deliberately so you can hear them.

"Bella's such a slut. I can't believe she slept with Edward."

"How could she stoop so low"

"No wonder Jake never wanted her; he always knew what she really was."

The whispers and insults got louder as the day went on, but they weren't stupid they only said those thing when Edward wasn't around.

They hurt. I know these people didn't matter but the things they said were hurtful.

By the time lunch rolled around I just wanted to go home.

Edward was unusually quiet on the way to the cafeteria.

When we entered all conversation stopped.

I rolled my eyes.

Could they be any more obvious?

Edward stops us right in front of the whole cafeteria.

I look up at him questioningly but he isn't looking at me. He's staring straight ahead with a very serious look on his face.

I notice 2 of Edward's guys at the door. Felix and Demetri.

Everyone is staring at us. What is he doing?

"Think this is enough Richie" he asks without turning back

"I think so. The main ones are all here" Richie responds.

"Go get one each" Edward orders.

All 13 girls from Edward's gang walk past us and each drag a girl, by the hair, to where we are.

I recognize them easy enough. Lauren, Jessica and the rest of their posse, the ones that have been saying things about me.

I hear the doors close. I turn and see that Felix and Demetri have locked the room and are blocking the entrance.

"I will not have Bella insulted like has been so far. The only reason you made it this far is because I hadn't found out about it till a couple of minutes ago." Edward says loudly to the whole cafeteria.

"Now you bitches will be an example" Edward says to the 13 girls in front of us. "Kneel and apologize to her immediately"

"You heard him" Rosalie yells "kneel!"

The girls kick Lauren and her posse in the knees when they don't do so immediately.

"Sorry Bella" they all say.

"That didn't sound right did it Rose?" Edward asks

Rosalie shakes her head.

"I want to hear you _Beg_ for her forgiveness" Edward orders

Various forms of "I'm sorry Bella" and 'please forgive us Bella" sound all at once.

"Still not convincing enough" Edward says "besides what's to stop you from doing it again. And then there's the rest of the student body to consider as well"

"What should we do…..oh I got it!"

What is Edward going to do?

He doesn't say anything he just nods and suddenly Edwards's girls start beating up Lauren and her posse.

He turns to the rest of the lunch room.

"Make this a lesson to all of you! Don't talk about Bella! You will all show her the respect she deserves! And if not then I've got ways of dealing with you right guys" he says turning the rest of his gang,

They all step forward some of them even crack their knuckles.

"Come on Bella let's get out of here" he says grabbing my hand.

Felix and Demetri open the door for us and step aside.

I turn and the Lauren and the other girls on the floor all bloodied and bruised.

Edward takes us to the bleachers and sits us far away from everyone else.

"Thank you" I say when I realize we're alone. "Thank you for standing up for me. I don't approve of how you did it but thanks" I say sobbing.

Edward hugs me and I burry my face in his chest.

"I don't want you to think that just because you're with me that you have to take shit. I may not be Jacob and we may not be great friends but if anyone ever does _anything_ to you and I do mean _anything_ you can come to me and I'll take care of it ok"

I nod

"Once again thanks"

"It's the least I can do. After all they're talking about you because you slept with me" he says sadly. "They're idiots though so don't take what they say to heart ok?"

Edward holds me until I finish crying.

"I just remembered" I say wanting to brighten the mood "someone stole my pen last period are you going to beat them up too?" I ask laughing.

"Maybe" he laughs "come on let's eat I'm starving!"

He hands me a bag. I guess someone bought us something while I was crying. Once again we eat alone and make each other laugh occasionally.

Edward really isn't such a bad guy…

_Yeah then why did he practically rape you _screams a voice in my head.

**Hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think .**

**Oh and thanks to Ninasa1122 and satakshipari who have reviewed so far I really appreciate it **


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school instead of whispers everything went silent as soon as Edward and I stepped into the building. It was slightly uncomfortable but I preferred that over the insults.

Edward was very quiet this morning. I wanted to ask if there was anything wrong but what if he got mad like the last time. He didn't really want to talk about it then but….he was always making _me _better so I guess I kinda owed him

_Just take a deep breath and do it Bella you've waited long enough._

I really do need to stop talking to myself but I'm right. It was now lunch and we were in the cafeteria he had been like this all day.

_Here goes nothing_

"Is everything alright Edward?" I asked tentively.

"Yeah I am just some business stuff, you don't want to know"

I nod

"Did Ja…he say anything? Did he go over?"

"No" I say disappointed "maybe you scared him off with what you did yesterday"

"If that's the case then he's a wuss" he snorts

"Hey!" I say frowning

He laughs

"I'm sure he's just following my wishes after all I _did_ ask him to stay away" I say defending Jake.

"If you say so…. But that wouldn't stop me from seeing my girl."

I didn't have any response for that. It was quiet for a long time. It grew awkward at for me.

"Edward I've been thinking" I say nervously

"Uhoh" he says laughing clearly referencing my whole 'don't fall in love with me' speech.

"Shut up! I'm serious!"

"Ok ok I'm sorry" he says sobering up.

I take a deep breath

"So how exactly is this going to work?"

"How's what going to work?" He asks confused.

"'Our relationship' I don't think we can continue like this. We don't know anything about each other. We hardly spend time together and when we do we hardly talk. I know you said that what people think doesn't matter but…"

"They think we spent yesterday together as for the rest we could always lie but I think we should get to know each other a bit better specially because…"

"Because….?" I ask when he doesn't continue.

"Well you remember that honeymoon phase we were talking about?"

I nod getting scared.

"Well there are things I've been neglecting these last 3 days and I can't afford any more time. I'm sorry"

"So what's going to happen Monday" I ask nervously

"Oh don't worry it isn't anything too bad" he pauses dramatically "I'm just going to unleash them on you"

_Unleash them? Oh! He…he means…_

I hear him laugh.

"You look scared" he says laughing again "They aren't that bad. They'll treat you right, they might be a bit curious though."

"What if I don't know the correct answer?"

"It won't be an inquisition or anything so don't worry"

I nod

"Are they…? What exactly…how…" I pause and take a deep breath "I mean how much are they going to be around?"

"Well for starters I won't always be able to pick you up in fact until further notice Jasper's gonna be picking you up"

"Why?" I ask bewildered

"I've got stuff to do. I won't be able to take you to class either, Jasper and Riley will do that. We'll still sit together at lunch but the whole gang will be with us. Umm…oh! I'll try to take you home but it won't always be possible" he said listing them off as if they weren't important.

"Great so basically you're throwing me to the curb is that it?" I ask irritated

"This will ruin our whole plan" I whisper/yell

"Don't worry about that I've got it covered"

"Oh really well please enlighten me"

"I won't be busy _every_ afternoon we'll spend some time together…some of that might have to be in public though. You know have an actual 'date' just so it doesn't look suspicious."

"I guess that's ok but I don't know it doesn't seem right"

"Bella" he says exasperated "I can't be with you _all _the time"

"I know that!" I said defensively.

"And we have to let them in at some point." He says softly.

"I know" I said rolling my eyes "I'm just worried that 'our love' will suffer" I explained.

"You mean that other people will think I tossed you to the curb?"

I nod

He sighs "Bella I thought I told you to….you know what forget it" he takes a deep breath "Bella I'm sure you don't realize this but I haven't done anything like this with anyone else so that alone makes you pretty special"

I look at him confused

"Bella I've never spent an entire week alone with a girl. I've never protected anyone like I protect you not even Tanya. So please trust me when I tell you that 'our love' won't suffer alright"

I nod

He's right. Our plan won't be ruined. He's never done anything like this with anyone else. He had never spent a week with anyone. He had never taken any of his other girls to class. He's never defended any of them against the rumors and insults not even Tanya and the things they said about her were 10 times worse but then again he's never had to all of the others could take care of themselves.

I slumped my shoulders

"So how exactly are we going to get to know each other?" I ask feeling a little down.

"How about we spend the afternoons together from here till Friday? Your house?"

"Sounds good"

"Will your maids be an issue?"

"No they won't bother us"

"Alright then your house it is then, now let's hurry because you're going to late"

"Me? Aren't you worried about you being late?"

"No, but I don't want your record of being on time to be screwed up because of me"

"You shouldn't worry so much about me you know" I say quietly.

He just shrugs.

I sigh.

I wish he wouldn't say things like that. It makes me feel like a burden whenever I hear them.

***FFL***

I really thought Jake wasn't going to say anything, about what happened yesterday, but he stopped me right after gym.

"Bella wait" he called after me.

_Calm down Bella! Don't you dare smile! Relax!_

"Yes Jake" I ask turning around

"Are you ok?" he asks concerned "you know about yesterday"

"Yeah" I nod "thanks to Edward everything's alright" I let myself smile a little.

_Jake will think it's because of Edward and I just HAVE to smile. I can't contain it!_

"Yeah" he snorts "it was his fault in the first place"

"No it wasn't" I say frowning

I didn't want anyone blaming Edward.

"It's no one's fault people just like to talk to make their lives more interesting. They're stupid." I say repeating Edward's words.

"Yeah they are" he agrees "so you're good right? I know those types of types of comments always upset you and now…" he trailed off

Now that they're being said about me I finished.

"Yes I am." I say smiling "Edward has been teaching me to not care about what others think."

"It's good that you have him then." he says stiffly "Is he also teaching you how to ignore violence? Is that why you don't care that those girls were beaten to a bloody pulp? Because it not like you to agree to something like that? I just don't understand how you could just let that happen."

"I thought you knew me better than that. No, I didn't agree to it but you know what? It felt damn good to have someone there for me. Protecting me and standing up for me. So even though I don't agree how it came to be I'm glad the rumors stopped"

"I'm sorry" he says reaching his hand out and caressing my cheek "I wish I had done something about that earlier."

_Don't lean into the caress Bella!_

"It's ok Edward took care of it"

He drops his hand and his face hardens.

"Like I said it's good you have him" he says stiffly before turning around and leaving.

_Did Jake just get jealous?_

I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face.

_Jake's jealous! Jake's jealous! Jake's jealous! Jake's jealous!_

I kept repeating that over and over in my head while I went to change. I was so out of it that I didn't know I was outside until I heard Edward's voice.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I ask

"I said" he says taking my hand "why are you so happy I thought you hated gym"

"I do it's just that" I looked back at the gang.

"Never mind I can guess"

"You're smart" I compliment still not being able to stop smiling.

"I am but you're also very predictable" he says smiling.

"Hey" I say elbowing him, hurting me more than him. "I could be happy because of something else!"

"Yeah but not this happy" he laughs.

I yank my hand free from his and cross my hands across my chest. I go ahead stomp ahead of him towards his car.

I hear him laugh again.

***FFL***

The ride home is quiet. I think we're both a bit nervous, at least I am.

I get out of the car as soon as we arrive.

_I hope Gloria is nicer _

"I'm home" I say opening the door.

"Welcome home Ms. Bella" Gloria says making her way towards me but freezes as soon as she sees Edward. "Mr. Cullen" she says curtly looking away.

"Please call me Edward. My dad is 'Mr. Cullen'"

"Alright Mr. Edward" she says curtly.

This isn't going very well.

"Gloria" I warn.

"It's alright Bella" Edward intercedes "she's allowed not to like me. Where do you want to do this?"

"How about the backyard?"

"Sounds cool" he shrugs

"Gloria; Edward and I are going to be out back, please have Daisy come with some refreshments. What would you like?" I ask turning to Edward.

"I don't know coke I guess"

"Would you like anything else a snack or something?" I ask.

"Nah"

"A coke and a water please" I say Gloria.

She nods and leaves without another word.

"Come on Edward it's this way" I lead him toward the back "I really do apologize please don't be mad she just a bit biased. She really likes Jake and wants me to be with him"

"Like I said I don't care. I'm not your real boyfriend you know so it doesn't matter."

"I know it doesn't matter but it's still rude. I guess it would've been different if it were Tanya's parents right?"

"No not really, her parents hate me too" he shrugs

"Must be nice not caring what anyone thinks about you"

"It is you should try it sometime" he says sitting down on one of the chairs around the table.

"Oh I could never do it like you. I mean I agree with you about the kids at school because well I won't be seeing any of them come graduation but the adults are different. Maybe it's because of my family name and what that represents but I was always taught to be careful and mindful when I'm around adults."

"Whatever, so where"

"I'm sorry to interrupt" says Daisy blushing. "Here are your drinks."

Daisy was a little younger than the rest of the maids. I think she just turned 21 and it was obvious from her blush that she liked him.

"Thanks Daisy you can leave now"

I turn to Edward and see him checking her out as she leaves.

_What's he doing? He's supposed to be my boyfriend!_

"Edward" I whisper/yell hitting him under the table "you're supposed to be my boyfriend remember?"

"Oh yeah sorry" he says turning to look at me. "How old is she by the way?"

"21" I say huffing "so technically if anything did happen between you guys it would be considered rape!"

"Actually Bella, I'm 18" he says winking

"Edward I swear to god if"

"Relax Relax" he says laughing "I was just messing with you"

"You better be"

"Let's get this over with. What do you want to know about me?"

"Let's start simple. What's your favorite color?"

"Black"

"Really?"

"Yes. Next question"

"Ok. What music do you like? What shows do you watch? Do you have any hobbies? What do you do in your spare time? And I guess that's it since your birthday just passed….right?"

"Wow"

"Sorry" I say looking at him sheepishly.

"Well to answer your last question yes my birthday just passed so you don't need to know it. I don't have a lot of spare time but when I do I like to spend it with Jasper and Emmett, they're the closest I have to friends. I don't have any hobbies. I don't watch a lot of t.v. so wait no I like to watch 'The Borgias' and 'Borgia'. I tend to read more and if you tell anyone that you'll be sorry." He threatens "Music well I mostly listen to Eminem and classical and that last one is because my dad insists on playing it at the house all the fucken time!" he finishes frustrated.

I giggle.

He rolls his eyes.

"Move on"

"Ok now a bit more serious stuff. What do you plan on doing after high school?"

He stiffened.

"I don't really know yet"

"Are you going to college?"

"I said I didn't know" he says slowly.

"Ok sorry next question umm…what would you like to be. I mean if you could be anything in the world what would it be?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about it, how about you what are you going to do after high school?"

"I'm leaving Forks" I answer.

"I know that but where are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure it depends. I might go back and live with my parents for a while or…" or I'll marry Jake and become his wife. That is if he'll take me.

_No I'll definitely be his wife! I have to both for his sake and mine. But what if he STOP IT BELLA!_

"Are you ok?" Edward asks concerned.

"Yeah" I say hoarsely

"Do you need a minute or something?"

"No I'm ok uh what's your favorite movie?"  
"I don't really have one but I guess we can say it's 'The Godfather' since it's the one I've seen the most"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a sister her name's Alice and she's 2 years younger than I am, but Emmett's kinda like a brother to me too"

"Must be nice, having a brother and a sister, I often wished for one. Mostly when Jake was busy" I say giving him a lopsided smile.

"You mean when he ignores you. When he's too busy being an asshole ditching you"

"Stop. Please" I beg.

"Fine. Next question"

I scrambled my brain to think of something but it came up blank. I knew everyone thought I was pathetic for loving Jake since he was always ditching me. But like Edward said others don't matter. Still though hearing him say it….

"I uh can't think of anything so what would you like to know about me?"

"I don't need to know anything about you Bella. I already know you"

"Oh really" I say sarcastically.

His assumptions and know it all attitude were beginning to get on my nerves.

"Tell me then" I challenge.

"You're Isabella Swan, heiress to the Swan Fortune. Your family is very close to the Black Family. You are in love to with Jacob Black and you've been in love with him since I don't know when."

"Please" I snort "everyone knows that"

"I wasn't finished" he says smiling.

"You're extremely loyal and smart. You're Sensitive, though you've never shown it, Determined and persistent, as our relationship clearly shows. You hate violence it doesn't matter what others do to you, you'll never wish them any harm, which brings us to the next one you're kind and sweet and a straight A student. You're a good girl."

"Wow"

"Told you" He smirks.

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Bella we've been going to the same school since we were kids and unlike you I'm not so obsessed with Jacob that I don't notice anything else."

I blushed

I guess I didn't pay attention to others that weren't Jacob.

"You're also self-conscious and don't see yourself clearly" he says smiling.

"What do you mean by I don't see myself clearly?"

"Forget it" he says seeming serious all of a sudden "I don't know why I said it"

"Tell me something though why" he pauses "why does your maid Gloria, I think her name is, why does she add the 'Ms.' and 'Mr.' to every name?"

That wasn't his original question.

"I don't know actually. We've, Jake and I, often asked her not to but she insists"

"Out of all the chick flicks you've watched which one's your best one? Please don't say it's 'The Notebook'"

"Actually I've never seen it"

"I thought every girl watched it?"

"I don't know" I shrug "I just never saw it. My favorite movie is 'A Walk to Remember'"

"What is that about?"

"About this guy Landon who is forced to join the drama club. He's given the lead male role and he asks for the help of Jamie, the Reverend's daughter. It's about him falling for this girl who has been going to the same school as him but whom he never gave a chance to."

"Let me guess they live happily ever after."

"No" I say shaking my head "Jaime has Leukemia and there isn't anything the doctors can do. They do get married though and have a couple of months together but she dies. She saved him from everything; she made him want to be more than he was. It's because of her that he thought about his future seriously and became a doctor." I say smiling.

_I hope I can save Jake and myself. _

We spend the rest of the afternoon talking and surprisingly its easy to talk to him when he's not angry he can be pretty approachable and friendly. We laughed and joked we had a good time.

He leaves just before dinner time I asked him to stay but he said he had to be home I keep forgetting he has family.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

Hello my name is Edward Cullen. I am 18 years old and I'm currently a senior in Forks High School. I'm currently "dating" Isabella Swan. Her friends call her "Izzy" I prefer to call her "Bella" sounds more grown up.

I honestly don't know what the heck I'm doing, I should've left her to make her own mistakes but I don't know she's just so innocent and naïve I was afraid she'd get hurt. Why do I care you ask? Who the fuck knows! I just know that we seem to be getting closer and that's not good. I need to put some distance between us, I know she said she'd never fall for me but I can't take any chances.

The sooner that idoit of hers can look at her or she can move the fuck on the better.

**FFL**

Edward was quiet again today but he seemed even more aggravated today. I wish he would confide in someone, I mean I know it couldn't be me but Emmet maybe he said they were close; so he wouldn't be so troubled.

The day was looking like it was going to be a quiet one.

I sigh

I thought that after our afternoon talk we would be a bit closer but no he was back to his closed off self.

I sigh again.

"We're here"

I look around and notice that we indeed are; I had been so into my thoughts that I hadn't noticed.

We got off and waited for the gang to make their way towards us.

I leaned against the car.

They talked for a bit and joked around and everything seemed to be fine but I noticed Felix and Riley exchanging looks.

"Edward we really need to talk" Riley said nervously.

I heard everyone else sigh.

"Idiot" Rosalie muttered

I felt Edward tense.

"Not now Riley" Edward said in a strained voice.

"Ed I know" he began

He didn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say because Edward punched him in the face before he could say anything else.

I gasp.

"Does no one understand the meaning of 'not now'?" Edward roared.

"Rose and Jasper come with me. The rest of you get the fuck out of my face and don't come near me until you learn to follow orders."

He grabs my hand

"Come on Bella lets go to class" he says more softly.

Everyone was just as shocked as I was and by everyone I mean the whole parking lot_._ They all parted way to let us through.

**FFL**

Everyone made way, they knew by now that they shouldn't mess with me, ever, but especially when I was mad.

Riley was fucking lucky Bella was around, I always try to tone down my anger when she's there, she's so fragile that I'm scared she'll be traumatized if she ever saw how violent I can get.

I stopped us outside the classroom.

"Sorry to bring you here early but I just needed to get away from them" I say

"It's ok" she says quietly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that by the way"

"Its…" she trails off "I was going to say 'It's not your fault' but its ok. I'm not so fragile you know I can handle a little violence besides they should've listened to you and waited like you told them to. Even I could tell you were about to blow" she laughs

"Wow then they really are idiots. If _you_ could tell then….wow" I say smiling playfully.

"Hey! I resent that you know" she pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

I couldn't help it I laughed she looked so cute, kinda like an angry kitten.

She turned around and went inside.

I laughed again before turning towards Rose and Jasper.

I sighed

I knew they were going to say something sooner or later about the whole thing with Riley.

"Just say it" I said as I turned towards class.

Bella really _is_ a bad influence on me; I'm going early to class.

I laughed again Mr. Mendez is going to be surprised.

"You say it" Rose whispers "if I say it it'll come out bitchy and he'll take it the wrong way"

"Yeah but" Jasper whispers nervously

"Man up Jazz you're starting to sound like a pussy"

That's Rose for you.

"Edward we're just a bit concerned" he started nervously.

When he didn't continue I decided to take pity on him and just help him out.

"Look if this is about the Riley thing and leaving the rest behind then save it ok I can take care of myself and Riley should've known better"

"We know you can take care of yourself Ed that's not what we want to talk to you about" Rose says exasperatedly "and they're all morons for that matter" referring to the whole gang.

"Then"

"It's about Bella" Jasper says hesitantly

I tensed

"What about her?"

"We're just concerned because of how much you're in love with her"

"I still don't get it. We're in love so….?" I trailed off

What could they possibly be concerned about?

"And it's good that you're in love but" he stops again.

"But what!" I ask getting agitated that they didn't get to the point.

"You suck at this you know" Rose said exasperated "look Edward you're different with her. When she's around you're like a different person"

"That's not much better" Jasper mutters

"Shut up" Rose responds

"Are you guys serious?" I say laughing "of course I'm different with Bella! She's….fragile ok. She's not like you guys or any of the other girls I've dated, she's not thick skinned. She's never been in a fight before and she's been sheltered her entire life for crying out fucking loud!"

"That's not what we mean Edward, not really. What we mean is the power she has over you"

"What are you guys talking about? What power?"

"The power she has over your moods. She can calm you down and make you laugh with just one touch, one look. Why do you think Riley risked it? We all know you don't want Bella involved with that part of your life but he was willing to risk it because she was there."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" I reply.

"Oh really" Rose asks raising an eyebrow. "Take today for example in the 2 minutes it took you to get from the parking lot to Bella's class you went from pissed to laughing and smiling. And it's not just today it's been going on the whole week Edward. Heck I haven't seen you laugh so much since I've known you. She can turn your shitty day into a good one with just one word."

"You guys think I'm getting too attached." I stated

"Edward we all know that she's been after Jacob Black since ever literally. We're not saying she doesn't feel the same way you do but we just don't want you to get hurt."

_I'll cancel Friday._

"Thanks for your concern but trust me I know what I'm doing and I won't get hurt."

"If you say so" they both say

"Just be careful Edward" Rose says softly.

"Don't worry about me Rose" I say smiling.

Even though I try to shake off what they said I can't it just keeps nagging at me. It might be because besides they kisses and the hand holding everything I did when I was around Bella came naturally to me. But I didn't love Bella did I? No of course not! I'm just different with Bella because well she's _Bella _and I didn't want to traumatize her. I'm thinking too much and letting what they said get to me. They're just buying into our plan that all.

Still though I don't want them to keep thinking I'm too much into her I'll definitely cancel Friday.

After that the day passes by without a cinch and after school Bella and I go to her house.

"Gloria I'm home" she calls just like yesterday.

Gloria comes out and just like yesterday she immediately stops when she sees me.

"Hello" I wave smiling "it's me again" I say to see if I can rattle her.

"Hmp" is all she says before turning away from me and crossing her arms.

It's comical

"Gloria" Bella admonishes.

"It's ok Bella let's just go to your room already" I say leaning in "I can't wait" I whisper loudly so Gloria can hear

Bella looks up at me questioningly.

"Just play along" I whisper only for her to hear.

She shivers which just makes this better.

She takes my hand and leads the way.

"Ms. Bella where exactly do you think you're going with this….young man." She says trying to contain her disgust for me "You are not going anywhere upstairs everything you can do you can do it down here, where there are people around"

"That's the problem" I say winking and smiling wickedly.

Gloria just opens and closes her mouth unable to answer.

From the corner of my eye I see Bella blush.

"Come on Bella lets go watch a movie in the living room then. Gloria would you be a dear and brings some popcorn and a couple of other snacks oh and also a couple of cokes thanks" I say winking at her.

"Hmp" she says again and then leaves the room

"Why did you do that?" Bella asks when we're out of ear shot "you weren't serious were you? About you know…."

"No of course not but it was fun watching her face" I say laughing.

She shakes her head

"You really do enjoy doing that to people don't you? Getting to them"

"I do its fun."

"What movie do you want to watch anyway?" she asks

"I don't care as long as it's not a chick flick anything is fine."

She scrolls through Netflix on her T.V. looking for one.

"How about 'Water for Elephants'" she asks

"The 'Twilight' dude is in it I don't trust him" I say shaking my head

"He has a name you know" she says irritated "it's 'Robert Pattinson' and for your information he doesn't just do chick flicks"

"You like him" I say amused

"Yeah so"

"Oh I just figured you'd go for the werewolf you know since it's the friend having a crush in his friend and all" I shrug

"Well you're wrong; I'm a vampire girl not a wolf girl"

I tried not to laugh.

"What" she says looking pissed.

Damn I forgot how touchy girls got with this series.

"Nothing it's just that you totally stole the 'Wolf girl' bit from the book"

"How do you know what's in the book?" she asks looking at me funny.

_Shit!_

"Well you see…." Oh screw it "I lost a bet ok! Against my little sister. She's a big fan of the books and well she made me read. She even quizzed me to make sure I read them"

As expected Bella laughed. Hard.

"Oh my god! I can't believe" she said between laughs "your sister is a genius"

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

"How old is she by the way?" she asks when she's done laughing.

"16 she goes to a private high school"

"Why didn't you go? To a private school I mean"

"I didn't want to" this was partly true the main reason Alice was in private school was because of all the protection a private school offered. Like I said before I could take care of myself.

"Thank you daisy, you can go now" Bella said.

Wasn't she the one from yesterday?

"Yes thank you Daisy" I say smiling flirtatiously.

She blushes and goes away.

"Hey" Bella says hitting me with her elbow "what did I tell you about that yesterday?"

"I was just being friendly" I say holding my hands up innocently.

"Since when are you so friendly" she mutters.

I don't know why but I find her irritation amusing and it makes me smile. She wasn't jealous I know that so why was I happy?

Jasper and Rose were kinda right though I realize that now. No I wasn't in love with Bella but I did laugh a lot when I was with her.

"So did your awesome sister also make you watch the movies" she asks grabbing some popcorn.

I roll my eyes

"Yeah" I say getting some popcorn too "but that's my dad fault"

"How" she asks

"Because he's putty in the hands of my mom and sister"

By the quizzical look on her face she still didn't get it

I sigh

"Every week we have a family movie night all 4 of us and of course Emmet, Jasper and Rose. Now we're supposed to all decide which movie to watch by voting so it's fair and we have a little variety and my dad is always the deciding vote but Alice always manages to get him on her side even though he hates chick flicks as much as I do"

She nods

"Your sister's a genius" she whispers.

I roll my eyes.

"So which movies have you watched?"

"Pretty much every single one that's come out since she's been born and some of the older ones"

She again nods but doesn't say anything else. Even though she's trying to hide it I can tell that she's sad.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she says trying to wave it off.

She goes back to looking for something to watch.

"Don't lie to me what's wrong?"

"It's just that I know you don't like it because you're forced to watch movies you don't like but I envy you. I wish I could do that with my parents or maybe even Jake, not like a date but just spend some time together as a family. Jake _is_ part of my family after all, my parents consider him like a son" she explains. She's on the verge of tears. "But that's never" she stops and swipes at the tears that are beginning to fall "but I've never been that imp" she stops and swipes the tears away again but more take their place.

Unable to take it anymore I take her into my arms and let her sob into my chest.

"Why?" she asks sobbing "why am I so insig" I can't understand anything after that.

I hold her until she stops crying.

_He's an asshole_

"Sorry about that" she says once she stops crying.

"It's ok" I say

"I think I ruined your shirt"

I look down at it and shrug "didn't like it anyway"

She smiles.

"You look much prettier when you smile" I say.

"Thanks" she says blushing

"You look cute when you blush too"

_Ok Edward you can stop now I think that's enough cheering up. _

Seriously though why did I say that?

She blushes even deeper.

"Ok how about this one" she says after a while.

"I don't know….I mean it's called "50 First dates' but then again Adam Sandler's in it so….ok let's watch it"

After watching her crying and me saying all those things I would've agreed to anything quite honestly.

_Again Jacob Black is an Asshole! Would it kill the guy to spend a couple of hour on Friday or Saturday night to watch a couple of movies with her? Fucken dumb ass. I hate his guts._

The movie wasn't that bad we both laughed a little and Bella seemed much happier afterwards which was good.

Next we watched "Water for Elephants'

"You completely took advantage of my kindness Bella" I say shaking my head.

She turns and gives a huge grin.

I laugh

That one wasn't that bad either I mean it didn't have the comedy factor but it wasn't all "lovey dovey" either well…..

The last one we watched was 'Fast Five'

"For your benefit" she said but I saw her eyeing Paul Walker.

I loved it though.

"It's late I have to go" I say looking at my watch

_Wow it's almost 9 my mom's gonna be pissed that I missed Dinner._

"It _is _late! Sorry I hope you won't get into trouble about missing dinner"

"How do you know about that?"

"After what you told me about having a movie night I just figured that dinner together with the whole family was something else you guys did" she shrugged.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I hope she wasn't going to start crying again.

She rolls her eyes

"Yes I am fine now you should get going before it gets even later"

"See you in the morning Bella" I say and turn to leave.

"Edward" Bella calls

I stop and turn towards her but before I can say anything she comes up to me and hugs me.

"Thanks for being such a good friend" she whispers then she stands on her toes and kisses my check before dashing upstairs.

To say I'm shocked would be an understatement both by her actions and that fact that she considers me her friend.

We're getting too close I really need to put some distance between us. I'm sorry Bella I know you're going to be shocked and maybe even lonely but we can't get any closer. It's for your own good.

I turn and leave.

I can't quite shake the slight guilt I feel on the way home.

Everything's quiet when I get home. I'm instantly suspicious.

I have barely closed the door when I hear my mother's voice

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen where have you been?"

_Damn full name_

I wince

I turn and see that Alice, Rose Jazz and Emmet are there in the living room with my parents waiting for me. They have smug little smiles too, I've never been in trouble with mom before.

_Damn smug bastards_

"Well I'm waiting" my mother says tapping her foot.

Fuck how am I going to explain missing dinner? I hadn't told my parents about Bella and didn't plan to mainly because we weren't really going out and then of course there was also the fact that Rose and Jasper were here so it's not like I can say I was with a friend because they'll call me out and then I'll have to tell my parents about 'my girlfriend'.

_Shit!_

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I have the next 5 chapters written up I might upload them today I don't know and if you're reading any of my other stories I have them partially written and just need to be typed. Please review **


	8. Chapter 8

Last night was fun. Edward was there for me, like he always is, when I broke down. God I'm embarrassed! I don't know what came over me, it's not like it's the first time I've heard stories like that and I've always been able to handle it. I probably just miss Jake more than I think.

I just felt so insignificant, like I had never mattered to anyone but that's what makes it so stupid because I know Jake cares about me. He might not be in love with me but he cares for me I know that.

_Knock knock_

"Ms. Bella he's here"

"Thanks Gloria can you please let him know I'll be there in a sec" I said "nicely please!" I called back when I remember she doesn't like him.

I gave myself a once over before putting on my shoes and heading out.

"Hey Edward" I greeted when I got to his car.

"Hey" he said and opened my door.

"Thanks" I said getting in.

He closed the door and then went to the other side.

"So did you get in trouble last night?" I ask after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence. "I'm sorry if you did. It's all my fault" I add looking down.

"first it's not your fault because you didn't do anything and second it's not like it's the first time I've been in trouble" he said giving me a side smile "so don't sweat it"

I nodded.

"Thanks for watching a chick flicks with me" I say.

He laughs.

"you needed some cheering up and both my sister and Rose are constantly having 'bad days' and need 'a good cry' it's bullshit if you ask me just an excuse to hog the living room"

"Is…is Rosalie at your house a lot?" I ask quietly.

"She's there _all the fucking time_! I can't seem to get rid of her" he said sounding annoyed.

So Rosalie was always at Edward's house could it be that there was some truth to the rumors about them sleeping together?

I shook my head.

_Maybe they were just friends, besides he sounded annoyed._

I shrugged

It's none of my business but what if they're sleeping together _now _that would ruin our plans. No Edward wouldn't do that he knows how important this is to me and he wants Tanya back right? He wouldn't risk it.

"How are things going with Tanya? I mean have you made any progress?"

He looked surprised at first but quickly got over it.

"It's going how I want it to go" he answered.

"So it's going good" I say wanting more clarification.

"You could say that yes"

Good so he's concentrating on getting her back.

I felt at ease now.

"You know you haven't kissed me in a couple days" I blurted out for some reason.

_Why the hell did I say that?_

"And" he asked a bit surprised.

"Well I uh think Jake and Tanya will think its suspicious you know so I think you should kiss me today but like really kiss me though."

_Oh my god Bella shut up! What are you saying!_

He looked at me surprised

_Yeah you're not the only one._

"Ok" he responds after a while still kind of surprised.

_I should just shut up now or better yet I should just go home. No I can't._

I remained quiet the rest of the way so I wouldn't say anything more.

As we got closer to the school I began to get more nervous.

_Would he actually kiss me? Did I want him to?_

He must've noticed my nervousness because he said "just remember that you asked for it"

"I'm fine" I lie

When we get to school he gets out and opens my door for me. Out of the corner of my eye I see the gang making its way towards us.

"I'm going to kiss you now" Edward says before leaning in and locking lips with mine.

It's just how I remember passionate. His lips move hungrily against mine and soon his tongue grazes my lower lip asking for permission, which I grant instantly. My hands go to his hair, it's very soft. He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer to him; we're pressed up against each other which I'm not at all sure looks very decent but it's all for Jake.

After what seems like merely seconds but must've been more I hear a lot of coughs and Rosalie says "ugh can you guys get a room already"

Edward continues to kiss me a few more minutes before letting me breathe.

We were both out of breath.

"Ugh! You guys are so gross!" Rosalie says sounding very annoyed.

"Wow never thought I'd see the day when you would lecture me about modesty" Edward says still a bit breathless.

"That should tell you how bad it was" she says before turning to me "and you, who would've thought that Ms. Princess had it in her that she, would do something like this."

"Rose leave her alone" Edward says before I can answer "and her name's 'Bella' not 'Ms. Princess' ok?"

"Whatever" Rose says rolling her eyes and heading towards school "I'm going to class to see if I can get this disgusting image out of my head"

She sounded really annoyed and angry maybe even a bit jealous and for some reason that made me happy ecstatic even.

"Jazz is your sister pmsing or something?"

"First of all gross dude!" Jasper said shuttering "and second of all she might be my sister but she's well _Rose_" he shrugged.

"Yeah you're right Rose is a bitch everyday"

"Come on Bella let's get you to class" he says taking my hand

"So I think that should appease them for a while" he says quietly when we're a safe distance from the rest.

"Yeah I think so too" I say quietly

"maybe we should do it again just in case" he whispers in my ear.

I shiver

"I…I don't think that's necessary" I stutter

He laughs

"Relax Bella I was just kidding"

I just nod

"Honestly though what do you said got me thinking and I think you're right we should do that, kiss I mean, a couple times a week just so Tanya and Black don't suspect. I'll make it look spontaneous and warn you beforehand so you don't push me away" he laughs but it's a different laugh not his usual one.

_I wouldn't push you away._

I smile

"I've gotten used to things" I say instead.

"So you're use to me" he says seriously.

I nod.

"Has _he_ done anything? What I mean is has he called or talked to you after gym?" he asks

"No" I say frowning.

"Look I know you don't want to hear this but for someone who loves you he certainly gave up pretty easily. Maybe you should oh I don't know move on? There are plenty of "

"no" I interrupt "I…I love him" I whisper "me and Jake are meant to be and there's no one else for me but him"

I must look so pathetic to him maybe even a little delusional but he didn't know so….and really his opinion didn't matter to me.

_Then why did I feel so sad? Was it maybe because deep down he….No! Of course not!_

I look up and my eyes meet Jakes. I sigh and smile, he smiles back at me.

Even though he's across the room I feel somehow connected, see I'm not delusional I wanted to say to Edward but instead I just looked away I didn't want to have 'a fight with my boyfriend'.

I thought no one had noticed mine and Jake's moment but I realized how wrong I was when lunch came around.

Edward came to pick me up like he usually did but I noticed something wasn't right when I noticed that we weren't heading towards the cafeteria.

"Edward where are you taking me?" I asked. He was practically dragging. "And where are the others?" I asked noticing that we were alone.

"Edward?" I call again when he doesn't answer; getting more scared by the second.

"Relax we're just going over there by the trees." He says calmly.

"Why" I ask not feeling reassured in the least.

"I'll tell you when we get there. I can't risk anyone hearing us."

"Edward will you just tell me please" I plead.

"Bella" he says exasperated "will you please relax! Actually you know what nevermind continue your demeanor will really sell it"

His words calm me a bit if he's talking about "selling it" then it has something to do with our plan. He won't hurt me then.

He stops when we get to the farthest tree and places us behind it.

He exhales.

"Edward what is it?"

"Look Bella I understand that you want Ja…your boyfriend back but you've got to be more subtle about how you do things"

"huh?" I ask confused.

"I'm talking about that little moment you had with him. I was going to let it go and pretend I didn't see it but Jazz noticed and came up to me and mentioned it. Now maybe I didn't mention it before but I'm a _possessive and jealous_ guy Bella and shit like that doesn't fly with me not if I really liked you fuck even if I was just sleeping with you and didn't want anything more serious I would be pissed. Now I brought you here because we're going to have a fight"

My eyes widened.

"NO NO" he says laughing "I don't mean an actual fight just a pretend one. Heck we don't even have to scream at each other or anything, that's why we're alone by the way. How long do you think we should stay out here anyway?"

I was too shocked to answer.

"Hello" he says loudly waving his hands in front of my face "earth to Bella yoohoo anyone there?"

I shake my head.

"Sorry you just kinda shocked me ummm how long do your fights usually last?"

"with girls? Too long I think I even broke up with one once for looking at another guy" he mused.

"what!" I say my eyes widening.

"I didn't really like her thought that's why I broke up with her." He looks at me "maybe I should break up with you, that way you'd be heartbroken and _he _could console you. You could take advantage of that" he suggested.

"What! You can't break up with me! It wouldn't work he still sees me as a friend I mean he still hasn't realized he loves me yet"

"I don't know he's been giving you some looks that make me think otherwise"

"Really" I ask eagerly "when? Where? What looks? Edward what looks!" I demand.

"Are you telling me that _you_, _you_ haven't noticed when _he_ looks at you?" he says surprised "wow who would've thought that was possible"

"Edward! Answer me!" I yell at this point I didn't care how I looked to him.

"This morning after I kissed you, he looked really upset, and then that moment you guys shared I don't know but it seemed to me like there was something more than just support in it on his part. And….and that's all you're getting because I'm not gonna stand here and list them all"

"Thank you for telling about those" I say smiling sadly "Jake's so head strong about things that sometimes I even doubt"

"Then why don't you just move on?" he asks

"Because I can't" I'll be married to him soon. I wonder if I'll get to choose my own dress, mom hasn't called, which is unusual all on its own, but they specifically said we would marry at 18. I sigh.

I notice Edward staring at me intently.

"What" I ask suddenly feeling self-cautious

"Do you think you could cry?" he asks furrowing his eyebrows.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Well for our fight. If you could just make it look like you cried then we would be good"

"You mean like I begged? Why do I have to beg?"

"Bella weren't you listening before. When I told you I was a possessive asshole? Do you really think a guy like that would just take you back just like that without a little begging and tears? Come one you have to at least know me a little better than that"

"Fine!" I say frowning "I'll _try_"

"Just think of something sad. That's what my sister does when she wants to get her way or wants to get out of trouble"

"Thanks"

He shrugs.

I think back to yesterday when I felt so insignificant. Back to one of the movies we saw, '50 first dates', the guy was willing to make a girl fall for him every single day so why couldn't Jake do it at least once for me! We had known each other our entire lives god damnit!

_Oh dear god! _

"You ok? You looked kinda mad"

"Yeah I was just got frustrated. I concentrated on the wrong thing too long" I say smiling nervously "do I look like I was crying though?"

"Your eyes are watery and your nose is a bit red we should be good"

"Think we should head back? Lunch is about to be over and I want something to eat before class starts"

"I'm hungry too lets go" he grabs my hand and pulls me towards him and puts his arm around my shoulder.

I look at him questioningly

"We made up remember. Couples are usually more lovey dovey after a fight"

I nod

We get something to eat before heading to class.

I don't see Jasper or any of the others until after gym which is odd since they were always around.

"Listen Bella something came up and we're going to have to cancel our appointment today. Jasper will take you home ok"

"Is he still upset about before? You know the thing with Jake?"

"No Jazz is never upset. Don't worry he isn't like that he would never say anything mean to you"

"Are you sure?"

"Completely"

When I see Jasper's car I'm surprised because it's a red BMW it doesn't fit his personality it's too flashy.

Edward gives me a nice chaste kiss before saying goodbye and that he'll see me Monday.

"Your car is nice" I say

"It's not mine" he says "it's Rose's I had to ask her to borrow it when Edward told me to last night that I would be taking you to and from school"

_Last night? Didn't he say that something came up?_

"It's gonna cost me a lot of favors but what else am I gonna do I don't have a car."

"Sorry that you have to go through all this trouble for me"

"Don't be" he says waving it off.

"So where is Rose" I ask "why isn't she riding home with us?"

"She's riding with Edward" he says like it's no big deal.

_Well maybe it isn't_

"Guess she didn't want to ride home with me"

"No and forgive me for saying this but my sister doesn't really like you" he says apologetically.

"It's ok" the feeling is mutual.

"So do you guys live close Edward's house?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah but Rose is going to Edward's house if that's what you're asking"

I blushed.

"We spend so much time there it's almost like our second home more so for Rose than me. I think that's normal given the circumstances" he stops abruptly looking at me guiltily.

"Don't worry" I say with a reassuring smile "I won't ask"

"Thanks" he says looking relieved.

So Edward's house is almost like a second home to Rosalie. Could it be possible that they're together?

_No it's not Bella get those ridiculous thoughts out of your head!_

"Thanks" I say when we arrive to my house.

"No problem" he says smiling.

"If you see Edward later say 'Hi' to him for me and that I miss him"

"I will" he chuckles.

_Why did I do that?!_

**Hope you guys liked it! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello Ms. Bella welcome home" Gloria greets me pleasantly "is…is Mr. Edward not coming today?" she asks when I close the door behind me. She couldn't hide her pleasure.

"No" I say irritated.

Could she at least _try _to hide it! What was her problem with Edward anyway? Edward was a nice guy!

_Yeah a nice guy who practically raped you! And let's not forget that he's a man whore that's why Tanya broke up with him._

I sigh

"He's busy today" I say in a quiet voice feeling low "I'll be in my room"

I head upstairs to my room.

I seem to forget how Edward and mine's relationship came about. I mean I know I wanted it and I'm happy I don't remember it but deep down I do feel somewhat violated. I have this fear that he'll want to do it again, for the most part I'm able to ignore my fears and forget them but they tend to come up when we're alone and I don't know what's going on like today at lunch. The rest of the time I manage to put it out of my mind and enjoy my time with him.

How can the Edward that was consoling me yesterday be the same as the sex addicted man whore and practically rapist?

"ugh!" I exclaim falling down on the bed.

Then of course there's the Rosalie thing. I mean she spends so much time at his house that its practically like her second home. I don't know what she does at his house, I'll admit that, but they _could _be sleeping together he's a man whore after all and he hasn't been getting any from me or anyone else for that matter and I haven't seen him pay any special attention to any other girl from school so that only leaves Rosalie and since she spends_ so much _time at his house that's what they could be doing for all I know.

Heck they could be sleeping together right now! Maybe that's why he lied to me today.

_Stop Bella stop! _I shouted in my head while shaking my head.

If they are sleeping together I hope they're being discreet because if they aren't then this could ruin everything.

I sit up and get my backpack and start my homework.

_How lame_

**Hours later.**

_Beep! Beep!_

I look over and see that I got a text. I grab my phone and read it. It's from Edward.

'_So I hear that you miss me'_

God I'm so embarrassed. I'm glad he isn't here to see me blush.

'_I thought I should do something girlfriendly you know since we're so in love and all' _

'_hahaha good thinking my love ;)'_

Before I can text back I get another text from him

'_So how was the drive home with Jasper?'_

'_Are you worried about me? That's so sweet' _

'_Please! I'm asking how you felt on the ride home not how he acted. I know Jazz'_

I had to admit I was slightly disappointed.

'_Oh. It was good I mean we talked and I felt comfortable around him which is surprising'_

My phone rings its Edward calling me.

"Told you" he says smugly as soon as I answer.

"Real mature Edward" I say rolling my eyes "you called me just to say 'I told you so'"

"It's not the same through text I had to savor the moment" I imagine him grinning from ear to ear and shrugging.

It was quiet for a couple of moments.

"So did Rosalie leave yet?"

_Guess I'm back to blurting out stupid things again. _I groan quietly.

"I'm just curious because Jasper said she spends a lot of time there" I explain.

_I think I just made it worse._

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous Bella"

I scuff.

"Please Edward don't be ridiculous. I was just curious"

"I was just saying Bella, anyway to answer your question yes they both spend a lot of time here" he laughs "I can't seem to get rid of them and I _think _she left I don't know I haven't seen her."

"mmmm"

"So I guess I'll leave you goodnight Bella see you Monday" Edward says after an awkward silence.

"Yeah goodnight Edward, see you" I say

"Bye" we both say and hang up.

I went to sleep soon after finally feeling relaxed after a long afternoon.

_Wonder why I was so tense before?_

I shrugged it off and went to sleep.

**5am Saturday morning.**

"_Drew looks at me, _

_And I fake a smile so he won't see,_

_What I want and I'm needing"_

I groan at my phone ringing.

_It's too early! Who could it be?_

"Hello?" I say groggily.

"Bella oh dear did I wake you?" my mom says merely but concerned.

"It's" I look over at the clock by bed stand "5am mom" I groan.

"Sorry I always forget to check the time differences" she says

"It's alright. I think I'm used to it by now. Anyway you sounded very happy before is there something special you wanted to say to me?"

"You know me so well" she says laughing "Esme and I were shopping yesterday and we walked right by a bridal shop and we saw the perfect dress for you. You'll look so beautiful in it Bella" she says excited.

"It's pure white and has a beaded bodice I'll send you pictures later. We were also looking at tuxes and we can't decide on the color you see I think a traditional black one would look better but Esme wants a white one what do you think Bella?"

"Mom don't you think you and Esme are moving a little too fast I mean we haven't even set a date yet" I say.

I hated doing this to them but it was the only way they would leave this alone and leave Jake alone, at least for now.

We tried coming to them with the truth, that Jake and I didn't want this, heck Jake went as far as mentioning he had a girlfriend but our parents freaked and Billy almost disowned him. Jake was 15 at the time. Since then we lied and told them that we had seen the error of our ways and had gotten together.

"No your father and Billy will call him sometime today to talk to him about it"

I sat up.

"What? Really? Don't you think it's too soon? I mean we haven't even graduated high school yet"

"Bella you'll be 18 in 7 months and graduation is what like 5 months away? We can't leave everything last minute and both your father and Billy want the wedding as soon as possible after your 18th birthday"

"Oh" is all I manage to say.

I have even less time to make my plan work!

I began to feel panicked and stressed.

"Bella? Bella? Are you there? Hello?"

"Sorry mom I kinda zoned out, look can we talk later? I'm not fully awake yet"

"Sure sweetie we'll talk later ciao!" she said then blew a kiss into the phone and hung up.

"Bye" I say even though she had already hung up and couldn't hear me.

What am I going to do now? If Jake defies Billy again then he'll disown Jake for sure now

_I have to call him so he won't freak_

I pressed the number 1 on my speed dial and called.

"Hello" he says sleepily.

"Hey Jake it's me Bella sorry about waking you so early but my mom just called me and don't freak ok but they're already looking at wedding dresses. She said that my dad and your dad will be calling you soon and by soon I mean sometime today. Jake they're going to set a wedding date. They want it as soon as possible after my 18th birthday. I know you don't want this so I'm thinking you could delay it further by saying oh I don't know that you want to do a semester or 2 of college first or something."

He sighs.

"I knew they'd try something like this sooner or later but don't worry I'll think of something. I know that now that you're with Edward you probably don't want this _now_ but I can't hold them off forever. Sooner or later we both know we'll have to do this."

"I thought you didn't want this?" I ask confused.

"I don't I just gave up. Bye Bella and don't worry I'll postpone our wedding" he said before hanging up.

I really need Jake to fall in love with me. I didn't want to be with someone who was just with me because he had to.

I sigh and lay back down on the bed.

_Why couldn't he just fall in love with me to begin with? _


	10. Chapter 10

After spending a quite lonely weekend I was looking forward to seeing Edward today.

I had called my mom later that day and had looked at the wedding dress and I was brought to tears because of how beautiful it was I wish I could've told them I loved it but I refused to pick a dress before I knew if we were going to get married because after all Jake could still change his mind.

I sighed and shook my head. I had to finish getting ready before Edward got here.

_Knock knock_

"Thanks Gloria please tell him I'll be down in a minute!"

I check my outfit once more and go and look for shoes.

_Darn it! Where are they?_

_Oh there they are._

_Do these really go with my outfit though?_

I shrugged I'll ask Edward. I put them on quickly and grab my bag before heading out the door.

"Hey Edward" I greet without looking at him. I was struggling with the door "I know what you said before but what do you think about these" my eyes widen when I turn around and Jasper and Riley "shoes" I finish

I had forgotten that Edward wasn't picking me up anymore. I'll admit I'm a little disappointed.

"Sorry I forgot Edward wasn't picking me up today" I say smiling sheepishly.

"It's alright Bella" Jasper says amused "and the shoes look fine by the way"

"Thanks" I say blushing.

Riley doesn't say anything but he opens the door of the back seat of the car for me.

"Thank you Riley" I say as I get in.

He nods.

The ride to school is awkward until Jasper starts talking, I wouldn't say I was completely at ease but it helped some. I manage to _not _embarrass myself further still though when we get to school I practically run to Edward, who's leaning against his car apparently waiting for me, and hide my face in his chest.

He wraps his arms around me instantly.

"Can you guys give us a minute" he says to the rest of the gang apparently because I didn't notice.

_Nice Bella nice!_

I should just skip school today and go home before I do anything else.

"What's wrong Bella" he asks concerned "did something happen over the weekend or on the way here?"

"No nothing happened on the weekend" I lie.

He doesn't need to know about the whole wedding thing that's Jake's and mine's problem.

"I just managed to embarrass myself in front of Jasper and Riley and now apparently the rest of your friends. Would you mind if I just spend the rest of the day like this?" I say in his chest.

_There you go again Bella wow you're on a roll today aren't you?_

"I wouldn't mind that actually but we don't have the same schedule and I'm pretty sure its against school rules for you to be sitting on my lap during class"

"Edward" I yell slapping him in the chest and instantly pulling away.

"Hey you were the one who said you wanted to stay glued to my chest and I don't know about you but I sit down during class. What did you do anyway that was so embarrassing?"

"When I was walking out of my house this morning I was expecting it to be you that was waiting for me because I forgot what you'd said anyway I got out and started talking to you"

I could see he was trying not to laugh.

"What did you say exactly?"

I look down.

"I was asking you what you thought of my shoes" I say quietly.

He laughs like I knew he would.

"Bella don't think of it as embarrassing think of it as" he says when he stops laughing. "boyfriend/girlfriend shit. It shows them you love me and care if you look good for me. They buy more into our plan and hey it helps me at least, Jazz and Rose said you didn't look too in love with me"

"I guess…"

"And you delayed the inquisition a little. Rose was unusually quiet and pensive on the way here."

"That's true" I say smiling in relief.

After that nothing really happened except that Jake and I connected once again when he nodded slightly at me indicating that everything was ok. I smiled and sighed in relief.

I have more time to make Jake fall for me and he wasn't disowned.

I was on my way home with Jasper and Riley and throughout the weekend as well I'd thought about it and I wanted to replace Edward's shirt.

Since I didn't know what Edward liked I had decided to ask Jasper for help. I just hadn't gotten the courage to ask him yet I had to hurry though because we were almost at my house.

When the car stopped in front of my house I knew I had to ask.

"Um Jasper can we talk?" I ask nervously.

"Sure Riley leaves us for a second"

Riley gets out without a word.

"Thanks I didn't want to be rude" I say quietly.

"Yeah I figured. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Um I was wondering if you could come shopping with me" I say nervously.

"Shopping" he says surprised "any other thing I would gladly do but"

"It's not for me" I explain quickly before he can say no " it's for Edward. You see I ruined his shirt and I wanted to buy him a new one"

"Like I said anything else I would but I've been traumatized enough. Why don't we ask Rose" he suggested.

"Doesn't Rosalie hate me?" I ask confused.

"She does….sort of. Anyway Rose _loves _to shop and she'll do it especially when she hears it's to get something for Edward"

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"Her and Alice have been trying for ages to get him to change his style"

"Alice? Edward's sister?"

"Yeah" he says smiling wistfully for a second "the two of them can literally shop for _hours. _I think they once spent a whole day shopping, from the time they opened to the time they closed."

_So she was also close to his sister?! _

_She truly was close to them wasn't she?_

I just really hope they're being careful if they're sleeping together.

"So Bella what do you think should I ask Rose?"

"ummm…I guess but if she doesn't want to then please don't force her I'll just take my chances" I say secretly hoping with all my heart that she wouldn't come.

"Thanks Jasper" I say getting out of the car.

"Thank you Riley for the privacy"

"No problem" he responds.

_Does he ever smile?_

I waved to them one more time before going inside.

"She just got here hold on please" Gloria says into the phone.

"Ms. Bella, Mr. Jacob is on the phone" she informs me.

"Thank you Gloria I'll take his call in my room" I say heading upstairs.

_What could he possibly want?_

"Hey Jake" I say picking up the phone and lying down on the bed.

"Hey I didn't want to call you on your cell in case _he _checked your phone records or something"

I rolled my eyes.

"Please Jake, Edward isn't like that. I swear he's not like people make him out to be" I smile remembering Thursday afternoon "he's a nice guy"

"Yeah if you say so anyway the reason I called is because I wanted to let you know that I only managed to postpone our wedding for another year." He sighs "they're very adamant of us marrying before we're 20 for some reason"

"I think it's just that they want us married before we change our minds again. I don't think they ever really got over you trying to have another girl that wasn't me." I laugh "you would think adults would be able to get over things like that"

"I know. I certainly learned my lesson. I'll lie to my parents from now on"

We both laugh

"In all seriousness though how are things with Edward?" he asks

"Yeah we're good thanks for asking. How is your relationship with Tanya going?"

"Tanya and I are great! Couldn't be better" he says sarcastically.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"We're having some problems but nothing too important. She just freaked when I told her you and I were engaged"

"You told her? Why? You never have before?"

"I had to she found my engagement ring and started asking questions. Besides I figured I should tell her in case our parents decide to visit you know how they like to surprise us. How did Edward take it?"

"He took it quite good actually" I lie.

"Really? I would've thought he would go ballistic when he found out"

"Ok you got me" I admit " I haven't told him yet" I hang my head in defeat.

"Bella! How could you not have told him? Especially with how our parents are and things like this?"

"I just….I….I didn't know what to say or how to tell him" I lie. I didn't tell Edward because well he isn't really my boyfriend and he doesn't need to know. "Besides there is no best way or time to tell the man you love that you're engaged to another" I defended myself.

"'The man you love'?" he asks in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah, I love him" I say hoarsely.

We both clear our throats.

"If you love him like you say you do then you should tell him sooner rather than later because even though I'm sure Tanya wouldn't tell him it would be better if he heard it from you. He'll take it worse if he hears it from someone else. I never imagined you would do something like this especially after all the times you nagged me for not doing so" he says sounding disappointed.

_Great he's disappointed in me._

"You know I hate confrontations Jake" I say sadly. I almost pleaded for him not to be disappointed in me.

"I know Bella but…" he trailed off.

"Yeah I know" I say "I'll tell him" someday maybe.

"Please do. Anyway I'll leave you then bye and I miss you"

My expression brightened.

_He missed me!_

"You do?" I ask toning down my happiness.

"Yeah you're my best friend of course I miss you"

_Great._

My expression soured.

"I miss you too" I say trying to hide my disappointed. "Bye Jake"

"Take care…with Edward please be careful" he says quietly.

"I will" I say smiling at his concern for me.

_I knew he cared._

"Bye" I said and hung up.

A couple of minutes later Gloria comes in.

"Ms. Bella I know I have no right to ask you for explanations but I would like to know who those young men were that came to pick you up."

"Gloria" I begin feeling awful that I made her feel this way "I know we have been having some problems but you're still family to me and you're one of the most important people in my life"

"Thank you Ms. Bella" she says smiling fondly.

"And to answer your question those guys were Edward friends" I say. I don't think she would take the term 'gang' well "they're going to be picking me up now"

"And why isn't that….Mr. Edward" she says with some difficulty "why isn't _he_ picking you up? What could he possibly do that's more important than picking you, his girlfriend, up?"

"He helps his family a lot Gloria" I defend.

I didn't know _exactly _what he did and I didn't want to but I did know that it had something to do with his family.

"Ok if you say so" she sighs "would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks I have a lot of homework" I lied I didn't have anything to do.

_God I missed Edward._

**Last update for today tell me what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

_Knock! Knock!_

"Ms. Bella" Gloria says peeking inside "Mr. Jasper and Mr. Riley are here"

I look up at her confused.

"How do you know their names? I don't remember telling you. You didn't ask them did you?"

"Of course I did. They're going to be around you and more importantly you're going to be in a car, by yourself, with them the least I could do was find out their names."

I roll my eyes.

"Please Gloria. If Edward trusted them enough to send them then so should you. He wouldn't put me in harm's way"

I was surprised by my own conviction. That I was so sure that Edward would protect me and that I trusted him so completely.

"You know Ms. Bella I was looking at them and Mr. Jasper is quite handsome and"

"Gloria" I warned.

"I was just saying Ms. Bella that if you insist on not dating Mr. Jacob you should look around for better options."

"Gloria you and I both know that the one that didn't want us to date wasn't me"

"Oh Ms. Bella, Mr. Jacob just wanted to….look around get some experience before marrying you"

"And I can't do same?"

"It's not that you can't" she contradicted "it's just not who you are Ms. Bella"

"Yeah well I got tired of waiting until he deemed sufficient _dating _around. I gotta go bye Gloria" I say kissing her cheek

"Hello Jasper and Riley" I said shyly.

"Hey you remembered this time" Jasper says laughing.

I blushed.

Riley opens my door and I slide into the back seat.

The ride to school was quiet and my mind drifted back to my talk with Gloria. For years now she'd been the one telling me that Jake was in love with me, that he was just confused or that he was scared and that I should be patient and wait until he found his way to me. Now that I think about it, it truly does sound pathetic.

And he was never scared or confused he just wanted to sleep around because he didn't want to end up married for the rest of his life and having only slept with one girl.

How sad not only had I been taken for granted but what's worse I was never enough for him. I had been content with him being the only man in my life but I wasn't enough for him. Could I even get him to love me?

I sighed

_Jake._

"Bella we're here" Jasper calls.

I look around and notice that they're both standing outside my door waiting for me.

"Sorry" I say quietly getting out.

I go straight to Edward and hug him and kiss his cheek. He grabs a hold of my face and looks into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he says frowning.

"Nothing" I say pleading with my eyes for him to let it go.

He nods and releases my face.

I'm thankful he doesn't press me.

"Oh Jasper, Riley" I say turning to them. "I'm sorry about Gloria this morning. I hope she wasn't rude."

"Don't worry Bella; she wasn't rude she just wanted to know our names" Jasper responds "Though I was a little creeped out by a couple looks she gave me though."

Riley laughs.

_Of course she'd been obvious. Damn it Gloria!_

"You flirting with older women now Jazz" Edward says laughing "trying to charm your way into Gloria's skirt?"

_Don't blush! Don't blush! Don't blush!_

"Who's Gloria?" Rosalie asks.

"She's Bella's housekeeper. She's what like 65 years old?" he asks turning towards me.

I nod.

_Don't blush! Don't blush! _

"Ew" she says "Jazz what's wrong with you?"

"Hey I was trying to calm her and reassure her so I used my southern drawl and I guess it worked a little too good" he says shrugging.

Everyone laughed.

"That's not why she was staring at you" I say quietly unable to keep quite. I couldn't have them thinking those things about her.

"What did you say Bella?" Edward asks.

"I said that the reason she was staring at Jasper wasn't because she liked him in _that way_ but because she noticed 'what a good young man' he is"

"Wait" Edward says pulling away from me "are you saying that she liked HIM? That she'd be ok with you dating HIM but not me? Really? I would've thought the hair would be a turn off" he sounded slightly irritated by it.

Nobody was laughing now they were all tense.

_Wow he thinks fast! He should be an actor or something._

"Don't take it to heart Edward. She just doesn't know what a good guy you are" I say soothingly, playing along.

"What does Jasper have that I don't have?" he asks ignoring what I just said.

_He's so convincing that even I'm tempted to believe him._

"Better clothes" Rosalie answers before I can think of saying anything.

"Shut the fuck up Rose" Edward says angrily "not fucking now"

"I'm just saying what your little girlfriend here won't say. If you would listen to"

"Rose I said not now!" Edward says before turning to me expectantly.

"There's only one man I love" I say not knowing what else to say.

I could've sworn I saw a flicker of sadness but it was gone before I could be sure and then he leaned in and kissed me.

Just like all our other kisses this one's filled with passion, but it different it's like there's something he wants to prove that I can't quite define nor explain the closest I can get is that he's wanting something from me, kind of pleading as well but I'm probably just reading too much into things.

"Territorial much" Rosalie says from behind Edward.

Edward pulls away and flips her off.

"Come on Bella" he says taking my hand in his.

We walk to class with Jasper and Riley trailing behind us.

"We're here" Edward says giving me a peck "see you after class"

"Edward wait" I say wrapping my arms around his neck so he won't leave.

"You're a genius you know" I whisper excitedly into his ear. "I mean you just you thought so fast. I would've never thought to do that, to play the jealous boyfriend. Good thinking"

"Thanks" he says hoarsely "and yeah that just came to me so I went with it."

"Like I said genius."

"Can you let me go now? My neck is kinda starting to hurt"

"Oh sorry" I say letting go of him but not before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"See you after class" I say before going in.

**FFL**

I looked across the school cafeteria. Who would've thought that I would be sitting with Edward and his friends and actually feel comfortable. It maybe that it was because Edward was here, and all the time I had spent with him, but I really did feel comfortable in this table.

I caught sight of Jacob's table and saw that he and Tanya were sitting apart. I guess she was still upset over

"Hey do you know why they're sitting apart?" Edward whispers into my ear before pulling me closer with the hand he had across my shoulder.

His voice makes me shiver and I shake my head wordlessly saying 'no'

"Hey will guys cut that out?" Rosalie says from across the table.

'Thank you Rosalie you just saved me' I say in my head.

"I thought you guys were ready to be around normal society and that that was why you guys had decided to join the rest of society"

"Please Rose you're one to talk" Edward scoffs "you do way worse than this in public, things that I'm pretty sure 'society' wouldn't like nor be too comfortable around" he says smirking.

Rosalie just flips him off.

"Dude do you _have_ to bring _that_ up?" Jasper says "I'd _just_ managed to get that image out of my head" he shivers in disgust.

Edward laughs

"You guys act like you're the only ones with disturbing images in your head. I have some of my own they're just as disturbing and they're curtsey of both of you"

I turn away and catch Jacob's eye.

I look away almost immediately, looking at him makes me feel guilty and the weirdest part is that it's not because I'm lying to Jake but because I feel like I'm lying to Edward.

It's stupid. If I told him he wouldn't care and think I'm even weirder.

I lean into Edward trying to hide….from Jake.

Lunch goes on and I lose track of the conversation going on between Edward, Jasper and Rosalie. I remain with my head on his shoulder and slightly cowering into him for the rest of lunch.

I don't think, I don't see and it isn't until Edward shakes me a little that I realize that lunch is over.

"Where did you go off to Ms. Swan?" Edward says as we make our way towards my class.

"Nowhere"

"Day dreaming about me huh?" he asks teasingly.

"You caught me" I deadpan "I was imagining our babies" I roll my eyes.

We both laugh.

"We'll figure out the sexes and names them later" he says giving me a peck on the lips when we arrived to my classroom.

It had become another thing we did like the hand holding, he had been doing it all day.

"I will say this one thing though one has to be a boy and be named after me"

He leaves before I can say anything.

**FFL**

"How about 'Anthony'" I ask when he comes to pick me up for gym.

"Anthony? For what? What are you talking about?"

I shake my head.

"You're neglecting them already" I say "you should be ashamed of yourself." I laugh "for the name of our child" I explain finally "I'm assuming you want him to be our first born"

"Yes that would be ideal and shouldn't you have been paying attention?"

"No it was boring"

"What's wrong with 'Edward' anyway?"

"I don't know it's kinda old fashioned and I'm not sure I want my kids having old fashioned names"

"Yeah like 'Marie' is any better"

"First of all it's a middle name and second of all you know my middle name?"

"Of course I know your middle name, and it might be only a middle name but it's still your name"

"Fine"

"We can name our second son Anthony and our third son Mason that way they're all named after me."

"You have 3 names?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah my mom wasn't sure if she'd have another boy so she said 'fuck it' and gave me all 3 names"

"Wait if you're having 3 boys then I'm having 3 girls and they're going to be spread out because if the boys are the oldest then they won't let the girls date, not if they're anything like their father"

We looked at each other and started laughing at our ridiculous conversation.

He gave me a peck and left.

Throughout gym I avoided looking at Jake, I just couldn't face him, just being in the same room as him brought back the guilt.

_He doesn't need to know. He doesn't care. He doesn't need to know._

I kept chanting this in my head but the guilt wouldn't go away.

"Bella wait" Jake called after class.

"I…I really need to go Jake, Edward is waiting for me" I say trying to get out of there.

"It won't take long. I just wanted you know that I won't force you to tell him. It's your decision to make so can you please not avoid me anymore?"

"I'm sorry you're right. I just feel so guilty" I explain.

"You've got nothing to be guilty about Bella you have only been going out for like less than 15 days. You can worry about that when you have more time together and things get more serious between you guys."

Jake had always been able to make me feel better but oddly enough his words didn't work this time. I smiled anyway and thanked him and turned to leave.

"Hey Edward" I say trying to smile and smother the guilt.

He puts his arm around me and leans in and whispers "is there something wrong? You have that same look you had during lunch" and kisses my cheek.

"I actually have a question to ask"

"Shoot"

"You see I feel like I have to tell you something about Jake and I it's"

"Stop" he interrupts "I don't want to hear _anything _about you and Black. I'm not interested, trust me"

"Are you sure? This is something very"

"I'm positive" he interrupts again.

I tried.

"Ok"

He takes me to Jasper's car, where both he and Riley are already waiting for me, and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"So much kissing today" I say "are you feeling lonely or something?"

"You were the one who wanted me to kiss you more. I'm simply following your wishes"

I blushed.

"You know that's not what I meant"

"I wasn't nor have ever said you did. I was just stating facts"

"Oh" I blush deeper.

"Maybe it's someone else that's lonely" he smirks.

The ride home is quiet again.

"Riley" Jasper says and jerks his head outside.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier but Rosalie agreed to go. Shopping I mean. When do you want to do this?"

_Great. Rosalie is going because it's for Edward._

"I'll see you both tomorrow after school that way she won't miss anytime with her friends" I say sourly

I get out and stomp my way to my front porch.

"What'd you say to Bella" I hear Riley ask.


End file.
